


Us | SunRic

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Us - Freeform, driwed, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: SunRic au where they're both troublemakers in school and find themselves slowly growing closer each time they meet in detention, but a sudden disappearance causes one to worry, especially when no one around seems to care.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi, this will be slightly mature and may cause depressive feelings because of sad  themes. So you know, just be careful if you get sad easily and whatnot.**

**so, enjoy the story. i promise it'll be good.**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** Extricate ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Love from Trot ** **(completed)**   
** Apathetic **   
** Airy ** **(completed)**


	2. 1

[에릭]  
I spat my gum out and it successfully landed exactly where the teacher had stepped. I high fived Seunghyun then closed my locker. There was no point in me bothering to open it anyway. I never brought anything to class. "Hey, my girl needs me. Catch ya later."

A few screams were heard from the teacher's lounge and they soon ran out of the room. I laughed hard as they ran from a harmless snake. "You!" She walked up to me and yanked me along by my arm. I rolled my eyes as I already knew what was going to happen next.

"Again, Mr. Sohn? Don't you get tired of being brought here?" "If it means I get the see your scared and angry faces, then it's all worth it." She sighed heavily then folded her hands. "You only have so many strikes left before we expel you." "Like this place taught me anything."

I was soon let go with a warning before they started adding strikes. I was once again given another detention. I wasn't in the mood to go to class, so I headed for the roof of the school. It was the only place I got any peace of mind.

I looked down over the edge of the roof that I sat on. It was a pretty high drop from where I sat. "Hey." I turned around and was surprised to see Hankung. "What are you doing up here?" "I was told to bring you to class." "Are you?" She shook her head.

"I know you, you're my boyfriend's best friend. Why he's involved with you, I'll never know, but I do know you're not easily convinced." "Smart girl." "I'll make up something, but whatever you do, don't fall." "No promises." She left the rooftop and I was now alone again.

I opened my eyes then noticed most of the school day had gone by. I wasn't surprised that no one had come to look for me. I stretched out then trudged back down to my last class of the day. It wasn't a favorite, but it didn't suck either.

"There you are." We did our little handshake then sat down. "I heard Han went to look for you earlier today." "What kind of lie did she make up that no one looked for me?" He shrugged then took out his phone. "Ooh, what's new on the school website?"

"The usual. Gossip, romance, heartbreak, you. Wait a minute." I looked over to see what he was viewing. "It's nothing. It's just that Sunwoo is mentioned again. Isn't he a sophomore like us?" I shrugged. I didn't know much about anyone outside of our year.

"He might be a junior. Anyway, what's his story today?" "Replaced a teacher's coffee with animal piss." "Diabolical." I had to meet this guy. He caused the same amount of ruckus I did, yet we never had detention together. "Today might be your lucky day." "Why?"

"Someone heard he's serving detention today." "Hm, guess I'll stay after all." The teacher had long since entered the room, but neither of us cared as we battled against each other on our phones.

[선]  
I tossed my bag onto a desk, only for it to slide off and land in the seat. "Works for me." I sat in the seat in front of it then yawned. It would be a long hour. The door opened and another student entered the room. "You in trouble?" "Yep."

He told me everything he's done to the faculty and I found myself in tears and nearly out of breath. "I swear, I've never seen that fatass teacher run so fast." "Oh my god, that reminds me of the time that I set fire to his pants." "On purpose?" "Hell yeah."

The teacher in charge came in and told us to cease chatting. We looked at each other then silently started laughing. I had never met him before and I had never clicked with someone so fast. "What year are you in?" "Sophomore. You?" "Junior, but I skipped a grade."

"Quiet!" "No." "Excuse me?" Eric started to mock him and I couldn't contain my laughter. "Keep this up and you'll both get another detention." "Try us. Doing so would only make the other poor crap ass teacher suffer." "Watch your language!" Eric looked at me in surprise.

"Why? 'Cause you can't handle the truth? That you worthless teachers don't teach us anything valuable?" "Sunwoo, maybe-" He was soon out of his seat and left the room. "I think you went a bit far..." I rolled my eyes then stared out the window. I was tired of this school.

The door eventually opened and the principal stepped inside. "Sunwoo, I can't believe this. You were such a stellar student. Did Eric put you up to this?" "I don't even know the kid." She seemed disappointed in me. I didn't care. I felt better this way. This felt like me.

"I'm sorry to say, but you both will be serving detention tomorrow after school." She looked at me once more before leaving the room. "So that's what you left the room for? To have the principal scold me for turning into a problem child? You teachers really do suck."

"Young man!" "I don't give a fucking shit. I'm leaving." I looked at Eric once more before opening the door and slamming it shut.

[에릭]  
He hit me again. "You good for nothing child! You won't get any dinner tonight either! Maybe you'll learn better this way." "Piss off old man. I hope you die." "Why you-" He tanked me by my hair then tossed me into my room. "Don't you dare think about leaving this room."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled a crushed bag of chips from my bag as I sat down at my desk. I began to write until my hand started to cramp. I looked it over before deciding to crumple it up and throw it away. Writing was a hidden passion I had.

Sadly, I never wrote anything as good as I used to. I guess one could say my mother was the source of my inspiration. Maybe that's when everything started to go downhill. My grades slipped, my emotions went down and my mentality was unstable. I had become aggressive.

I thought back to when I met Sunwoo and started to write again. Words seemed to flow endlessly out of my mind and onto the paper. It looked different, but it felt familiar. I had possibly found my new inspiration for writing. I needed to talk to him outside of detention.

[선]  
"Sun-" "Shut up! I don't care about 'your parents wouldn't like this'. So fucking what. They're gone. They never wanted me." I hated her. "How could you say that? They raised you with such love and care." "Then why did they leave me behind with you?"

She looked hurt by what I said, but I didn't plan on taking it back. "I-" "Exactly, you don't know. So why don't you stay quiet unless you can actually give me facts." She couldn't see that I was hurting. I missed my parents dearly. Suddenly waking up in a new place isn't cool.

Especially when you expect the usual morning kiss from mom and the morning pep talk from dad. I locked my door then belly flopped onto my bed. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I remembered first waking up in this room. "Sunwoo, be ready tomorrow so we can go to school together."

I thought back to detention then remembered bonding with Eric over terrorizing the faculty. It caused my tears to stop and actually had me looking forward to a new school day for once. I had to meet Eric again.

I walked into school early with my aunt then sighed heavily. "Do you really hate being at school this early?" "Yes." "I'm sorry, but I have to be here early. I'm the principal." "And I don't care." I walked ahead of her and made a bee line for my homeroom.


	3. 2

I quietly used my phone then saw something in my peripheral vision. My common sense was telling me not to go, but my curiosity got the best of me. I followed where I last saw it then sighed. I didn't know where to go. I heard faint sounds coming from afar and followed them.

I ended up opening the door to the roof and saw someone sitting dangerously on the edge. I didn't want to call out to them and possibly cause their death, but getting too close would result in the same thing. I made a bit of noise and got them to turn around.

"Sunwoo?" "Eric?" He carefully moved from the ledge then walked over to me. "What are you doing here so early?" We had asked at the same time and erupted into a fit of giggles. "Well, if I want to terrorize faculty, gotta prepare early. What about you?"

"Well...I'm usually here early. Parents work far away." I didn't want him to know about my aunt. He'd probably think I get special treatment. "Oh, sucks. Since you're here. Join me on the ledge." "I'm good." He dragged me over to the ledge then sat down.

I reluctantly sat with him and opted for looking at him rather than down below. I noticed his eyes were fixated on the ground below us. "What's going through your mind?" "Someone's down there." "I don't want to look..." "Afraid of heights?" "No...just falling."

"Well, seems like someone's cheating." My head snapped downwards and spotted the two culprits. "Oh my god, he's gay!?" "Shh!" They didn't detect us thankfully as they continued to flirt down below. "Who would've thought? They really didn't look like they had interest..."

"You know the whole school won't leave them alone about it if it gets out." He looked at me with a smirk and I hated that I knew what was on his mind. "Eric, no." "Sunwoo, yes. Let's out their gay asses." "How would like it if someone did that to you?" He went quiet.

"Let's not then." It made me happy to know that he had some sort of common sense about him. "They're really going at it..." "I bet you ₩5670.75* that they start grabbing each other's dicks." "I'll take on that bet." I hoped that I'd be getting some cash today from him.

"Pay up." "Dang..." He handed it over as we moved from the ledge. "Students are going to start filing in soon. And I'm sure they know that too." We headed down the stairs and I finally decided to ask. "Why were you on the roof?" "It's where I like to hang out."

"Oh." "It also gives me some semblance of peace. My mother loved the sky, so I feel closer to her this way." I decided not to ask in fear of upsetting him. "I didn't mean to share something this personal. It just came out. Forget I said it." "Okay..."

[에릭]  
I dozed off in class then was shook awake by Seunghyun. "Bro." "Huh?" The class was looking at me and so was the teacher. "Mr. Sohn?" "I don't know, 6?" The class giggled as the teacher shook his head. "Moving on..." "Dude, you've been spaced all morning."

"I was up late writing." "You finally got something good?" "Yeah." I handed him my papers in excitement. He read over them, many emotions present on his face. The bell rung and Seunghyun sprung out of his seat. "This is so good!" "Really?" "Yeah!"

"So, may I know your new inspiration?" "Nah. I'm not sure of it myself..." I decided to write a story based off of us two, and I didn't quite want Seunghyun to know. "Well, who or what ever it is, I hope it doesn't..." He frowned, and I knew exactly what he meant.

I walked to my next class then counted down from 5. My name was soon heard on the pa asking me to report to the teacher's lounge. I quickly slapped a few lockers with sharpie before heading over. I then prepared myself to tune out their annoying lecturing.

I nodded when I needed to as I thought of the many other things they had yet to discover today. A commotion was going on somewhere not too far from the office. I wanted to see what was going on, but I was forced to listen as the other teachers went out.

Sunwoo was dragged in and sat down next to me. "We meet again." "Indeed we have. What did you do this time?" "Sprayed a lil' something in the bathroom stalls." "That was you? I almost became a victim if I didn't recognize it." "Oops."

"Hey! No chattering. In fact, you'll be taken to the principal right this minute." We were walked to her office and sat down. "Sunwoo..." He frowned and looked away from her. "Go to your next class. We'll talk later." "Why not now?" "Sun-"

He slammed his fists onto her desk. "Say it here." She was clearly livid, causing me to shrink back a bit. I've seen her angry, but not to this extent. "You will go to class right now, Sunwoo! No more back talk!" She pushed him out of the room then locked her door.

"Eric, I'm sorry that you had to witness that." Banging on the door could be heard and I assumed it was Sunwoo. "Look, at this rate we just might have to expel you." "Expel me. Who's to say I won't come back and still cause trouble? Make your school look bad."

"That's enough out of you." "Scared? Don't you care about your school reputation?" "E-" "If we're done here, I'm taking my leave." "If you walk out that door right now, you are expelled." I paused in front of the door then sighed. "Expel me." I opened the door and Sunwoo fell in.

"Eric, are you really...?" I quietly stared at Sunwoo then groaned. I sat back down in annoyance. "Thank you, Sunwoo. Now go." "No." "I'm not going to let you treat me differently than him. I do the same amount of bullshit yet I get light punishments."

"Are you-" He looked at me with anger. "Yes, I'm related to this. I didn't want you to know and think differently of me. But she's getting on my last fucking nerve!" "Language!" "I don't care! You'll never be enough. Stop trying." I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sunwoo, can we-" "No. I have nothing to hide. Punish me like him. Threaten me like him. I don't want to be treated like some untouchable." "If that's what you want..." He was smiling a bit. I guess he got what he wanted. I had never felt more confused.


	4. 3

[선]  
I waited outside the classroom and was happy to see Eric coming down the hall. "Hey!" We entered the room together then checked the school website. "Oh, isn't this Youngguk and Hyunsan? Looks like they broke up." "Think she found out?" "Did you tell her?"

He frantically shook his head. "I'm a man of my word." "Bet Youngguk and Wonmin are going to sneak around even more." We erupted into laughter as we cracked jokes about them. "Hey, Sun. Can I call you that?" "Yeah." "Have you ever dated before?"

"Dated huh..." "Seriously dated. Not that puppy middle school crap." "Yeah...This one girl in freshman year. We only last 3 months. She left me for someone else. At least that's what I initially thought. She told me my aunt forced her to break up with me."

I clamped my hand over my mouth then groaned. "Forget I said that." "Okay..." I noticed the sky was turning a pretty shade of light blue. "Gimme your phone." "Okay?" "Turn it to camera." I quickly took his phone then snapped a picture of the sky. "Pretty isn't it?"

"I told you to forget..." "Sorry..." He smiled slightly then looked at me. "Thank you, though..." We sat in silence then he asked another question. "What would you do if you fell for a male and the feeling wasn't mutual?" "Feel heartbroken I guess."

"I don't know how I'd feel. I'd question my sanity. Like, I've always know myself to be straight." "I understand completely. Sometimes, things happen. And for a reason." "You have a point, Sun..." His expression was somber as he scrolled down the page.

"Hey, are you crushing on a guy?" "What? No. Just thinking." "About?" "What it's like to love and be loved." He had put his phone down and rested his head on his arms. "I mean, I thought I knew what it was like to receive love..."

"But?" "I was wrong. It wasn't the right love." I peered into his face and was concerned. His eyes were watery and his lip trembled slightly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this..." "I guess you trust me enough?" He laughed slightly then let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I hate my life, Sun. Writing is my only means of escape..." "You write? May I see?" He suddenly became defensive towards me. "Or not..." "It's not that you can't...It's, embarrassing..." "You don't have to, don't worry." He took out papers then slid them to me.

I read them over and found myself wanting to read more. "This is really good. You should become a novelist." "Nah...I'd never make it. I'm already on thin ice with the school and I'm so far behind in classes..." "Then I'll help you." He lifted his head in surprise.

"You? Aren't you just as bad as me?" "Yeah, but I keep up with my grades. I promise I won't let anyone know, if that's something else you're worried about." "Then let's seal that with something." We looked at the teacher who was fast asleep. "Then let's get out of here."

[에릭]  
"Something that isn't painful, but not easily forgotten..." He looked like he had an idea, but didn't want to voice it. "What is it?" "Nothing..." "Tell me." "I thought maybe...a kiss?" I covered my mouth then shook my head. "See, told you."

I frowned as we mulled over things. "Fine, let's do it." "Oh, worm?" "Just a quick peck." "So, who's doing the pecking?" I sighed heavily then volunteered. "We don't have to do this." "Shut up..." I rolled my eyes before leaning in and giving him a quick peck.

I furiously wiped my lips then wallowed in humiliation. "Wasn't that bad...right?" "Yeah, totally..." It wasn't as bad as I had initially thought, but it still felt weird. I vowed to never kiss a man ever again. Never.

We walked down the hall and avoided being spotted by other teachers. "You don't have to wait for your aunt?" "Nah. Hey, why don't I come over a-" "No!" He looked at me weirdly as I cleared my throat. "Let's go to your place..." "Okay..." I didn't want him to meet my dad. Not yet.

He opened the apartment door and I couldn't help but admire it's cleanliness. One would believe my home was a junkyard. My father never cleaned and I wasn't allowed to do anything unless he said so. I can't stand living in that pigsty.

"Want water? A snack?" "I could go for a meal." "I'll get something between the two. Take out your books." I emptied my bag then noticed a crumpled up ball roll onto the floor. I picked up and uncrumpled it. I quickly crumpled it again and stuck it back in my bag.

Sunwoo came back with food and I happily dug in. "You act like you haven't eaten in days." I started to chew slowly then stopped. "I haven't eaten since two days ago..." "Oh, I-" "It's fine, you didn't know..." We sat in silence until Sunwoo picked up one of my books.

"So, let's start with math..." I slowly ate as he started to explain the basics to me. "This is hard..." "Do you remember things better with a pattern or something like that?" "Yeah, kinda." "Or think of it in story terms." "I like that."

Things started to become clearer as he tried relating things to what I knew best. "And this is?" "Two with an exponent of eleven." He gave me a high five then let me do the rest on my own. He quietly watched over me as I worked. "May I ask something?"

"Sure." "Is everything okay at home...?" I froze. "Everything's fine." "If you need food, I can give you some leftovers-" "We're fine okay!" I packed up my things then headed for the front door. "Wait, Eric-" I slammed the door shut. I made a quick doodle on his door then left.

I found myself alone on the roof the next morning. Nothing was going on down below. I felt like sliding off the edge. I still couldn't get over the fact he thought we were struggling financially. I was wrong to think he'd understand me. He was just going through a phase.

I leaned forward a bit then back. I wondered if other students had fallen from here. My body hurt whenever I moved too much. I was forced to sleep outside because I didn't bring him back any food. He was being unreasonable as he never gave me money to begin with.

My father loved making up ridiculous things to make me suffer. He always blames me for my mother's disappearance, when we both know the truth. She couldn't stand my father as he was always job hopping and hardly did anything to keep us afloat. She did all the work.

She was grateful to have me around as I usually helped with small things when I was little. As I grew, I started taking on bigger things. Why she didn't take me with her, I'll never know. My hand slipped and almost caused me to fall.


	5. 4

I grimaced as I moved to a safer position. I should've fallen. Maybe then people could find peace in their lives. It's not like I had anyone who actually cared. I bet if I had disappeared, no one would even bother to look for me. I started to cry. I already knew this, but that never stopped me from crying.

I wanted someone to care about me. To show me that not everything was as bad as it looked. That I didn't have to feel as miserable as I was feeling everyday. "Eric...?" I wiped my face then looked behind me. "You..." He sat down next to me and remained silent.

"I'm sorry about yesterday..." "I overreacted..." "No, I was being insensitive. I hope you can forgive me someday." "You're forgiven." He smiled softly at me, causing me to look away. "Were you crying?" "No." "You don't have to hide. I won't judge you."

I leaned against him then felt myself ready to cry all over again. "I did..." "You don't have to share why. Just know I'll listen and try to give comfort." "Why do you even care? I'm an unruly student who gives your aunt a headache." "Because we're both hurting."

"Hurting in a way others just don't understand. We're angry and take it out on others. We're sad, but have no one to comfort us in our time of need. Our causes of pain are different, but everything else holds true." "That's true..." He rubbed my arm as tears fell from my eyes.

The bell for the first class rang, but neither of us moved. "You aren't going to class?" "Not unless you go as well." I moved back then swung my legs back onto the roof. He followed suit then picked up his bag. "See you later?" "Yeah..." "Try to pay attention class."

We parted ways and I stepped into the classroom late. "Look who decided to show up to class." The class murmured and I took my seat. I pulled out my books then wrote down everything I could. "Dude, are you okay?" "Yeah, why?" "You're paying attention."

Seunghyun looked worried. "I'm changing my life around...kind of." The pa crackled to life and I already knew it was for me. I gathered my things then headed to her office. I opened the door then sat down. "Did you enjoy your coffee?" "No. Neither did the other teachers."

I laughed as I could imagine their faces. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about." "Oh, was it the snapping turtle too? Hope everyone doesn't get a boo boo." I laughed more as she looked completely done with my bullshit. "I meant Sunwoo." She now had my attention.

"Stop influencing him." Now I was pissed. "Influencing him? He chose to fuck around himself." "Your language." "When have I ever given a shit? Either way, I've done nothing to him. Maybe you need to train your little pet better." "How dare you." I simply shrugged.

I didn't mean what I said about Sunwoo, but it was fun getting under her skin. "Are we done here?" "No. I want you to stay away from Sunwoo." "And what's that gonna do huh? Who's to say he won't defy your wishes and seek me out?" I smirked as it was the truth.

I wouldn't have to do much. We always seem to meet no matter what. "I'll make sure he never meets with you." A teacher entered the room then whispered in her ear. "What!? Eric, stay here." They hurried out of the room. I wanted to know what was going on too.

I was bored out of my mind. The door opened and I was told that I'd be called for later. I headed to my class then saw the principal walking Sunwoo to her office. A part of me wondered what had happened. I assumed he had messed with the faculty again.

[선]  
I waited outside the detention room and saw my aunt heading towards me. "You're serving detention with me from now on." "No." "Sunwoo, this is for your own good." I shook her hand off then backed away. "You mean your own good, not mine."

"Sunwoo, being around Eric is corrupting you." "What?" I was furious. "Hey, Sun." I looked over and saw Eric standing by the door. "Coming in?" "Yeah..." I looked back at my aunt before heading into the room with him. "Why was she there?"

"She's trying to separate us." "Ah, she did mention that to me." I gave him a smile then pulled up the school website. "I won't let her. I feel like I finally found someone who understands." He returned my smile with his own before scrolling down the page.

"A fight..?" I scrolled past it then tapped on another piece of gossip. "Wait, I wanted to view that..." "It's nothing important. Oh look, a science class had to evacuate the room because of the overwhelming amount of suds." He took my phone then went back.

I quickly left my seat and headed out the room. I dashed down the hall then hid in another classroom. I didn't want him to find out, but it was kind of late for that. I already knew the questions he'd ask and I didn't necessarily want to answer them.

"Sun..." He had been calling for me for a while now. His voice was becoming slightly hoarse. I quietly stepped out of the room, but kept my eyes glued to the ground. A pair of sneakers soon came into view. "Look at me." "No." "Then tell me why." "No..." "Then look at me."

"Stop..." "Sunwoo, you know fighting is like a first class ticket to getting expelled." "You know damn well she won't expel me!" I was now looking at him with sadness and anger. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. She was willing to bend rules to avoid punishing me.

"But-" "There is no but, Eric. I can't escape her. No matter what I do, all I'll ever get is detention. I could seriously injure a teacher and the worst I'd get is a one day suspension." I was exhausted. I was tired of fighting her.

She couldn't understand that I didn't want protection. "I'll drop it then." He handed me back my phone and headed back to the classroom. "Wait..." He turned around and waited. "They were doing things to your locker and friend..." I now had his attention.


	6. 5

"Seunghyun?" He dragged me back into the classroom then sat me down. "Tell me everything." "They figured out your combination and started going through your locker. Then Seunghyun jumped in to stop them. They started beating up on him. I jumped in without thinking..."

I could see the anger boiling up inside him. I felt bad for telling him. I should've kept quiet. "Names?" "Choi Junghan, Song Kyungso, and Ton Imjung." "They're dead." "Don't kill them!" We looked at each other in surprise of my raised voice. "I didn't mean it literally..."

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you did or not..." He chuckled then ruffled my hair. It was a new gesture for me to experience. I kind of liked it. "I don't want to be arrested you know, but I'll make sure they pay." A light bulb went off in his head. "Rumor." "Rumor?"

"Imjung has a girlfriend. If we can get her to meet up with some other guy and stage photos..." "What if it gets out of hand?" "Just trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing..." His expression became scary and I felt bad for those who crossed the line.

A week had gone by and Eric hadn't pulled anything, at least that's what I thought then. The bell rang and students filed out of the classroom. It was only moments before an argument broke out. I stepped out of the room and confirmed the argument to be further down the hall.

I felt someone hold me back then saw Eric come into view. "Why-" He shushed me then pulled me towards the stairs. We were soon on the roof and peered over the ledge. A male student emerged followed by two more. A girl was pulling them both back but was dragged along.

Soon a group was down below and a fight ensued between the two guys. "Are those...?" "Indeed. They're going to pay. Once they find out it was a rumor, the last part of my plan will activate." "You mean, who gets blamed?" "Yep. The poor sucker will be..."

He seemed to be searching then pointed to a guy who was holding the girl back. "Junghan. Turns out Junghan and Sangjin have been going behind Imjung's back anyway." "Then why didn't you frame Junghan?" "More drama." "You're evil..." "They messed with the wrong guy. Simple."

We decided to head back to our classes as a few teachers had appeared below. "See you after school?" "Of course. I've been paying attention in class by the way. I don't quite get it all, but I'm able to keep up." "That's great!" "Thanks, Sun..."

He hid his face from my sight as we walked to his class. "No problem. I'm sure your story will become even better when you start inputting new vocabulary." "And you'll get to be the first to see the newest additions..." "I feel honored." He smiled at me widely.

I had never seen him smile that big before. Not unless he was causing trouble in school. I felt I was making a breakthrough. I turned around and was face to face with my aunt. "Now what?" "I'm warning you, don't interact with him anymore." "And what if I refuse?"

"I'll have to start behavior modification..." "That's sounds so scary." I rolled my eyes then shoved her aside. I sometimes wondered what it'd be like if I sudden disappeared. Would she bother to look for me? Maybe she'd feel better since she wouldn't have to care for me.

She never liked my father anyway. I looked out the window then noticed a car parked outside the school. I had never seen it before. It looked pretty cool. I kept walking to my next class lost in thought.

[에릭]  
I waited by my locker then started to wonder if he left. I waited a bit longer before deciding to go home. "Eric! Wait!" "Sun...?" "Sorry, she wouldn't let me go. Let's hurry." He grabbed my wrist then dragged me out the school.

I jokingly moved his hold to my hand and was surprised to feel him hold on tighter. "Sun-" "We're here." He was still holding my hand. "Sun-" He walked up the steps then reached for his keys. "Oh." He let my hand go then searched for his keys. "There we go. Ladies first."

I elbowed him in his side in response to his joke. "You jerk." "For your information, I am a handsome jerk." We finally reached his door and I was greeted by a familiar scent. "Go set up. Do you want anything specific?" "Nah."

We sat side by side as I attempted problems on my own. "Eric..." I hummed in response as I finally reached an answer. "Did you feel like you were being followed?" I put my pencil down then looked at him. "No. Why?" "No reason." He was obviously lying to me.

"Talk to me." "I'm just paranoid. That's all." "You wouldn't bring it up if that's all it was." He frowned as he pushed his food around. "I felt like someone was watching me the entire time..." "The whole trip here?" "Yeah..." He seemed a bit shaken about it.

"I'm sure it's nothing." "Maybe you're right." "I'll secretly follow you home tomorrow and be lookout. How does that sound?" "Reassuring." I ruffled his hair as I noticed he had taken a liking to it. "Alright, back to work." He fed me some rice before turning back to his own work

I woke up the next day then groaned in dissatisfaction. I looked at the time and nearly jumped out of bed. I was late. He didn't wake me up like he said he would. I should've known better than to rely on him for anything. I quickly gathered my things then hurried to the shower.

I ran as fast as I could, despite knowing that getting there faster wouldn't change anything. I finally arrived at school then prepared to get lectured on being punctual. I pushed open the door and was greeted only by the cream of the door. The halls were empty.

I went to my locker and gathered the books I'd need for the rest of the day. I headed upstairs then entered my classroom farther down the hall. No one made a sound as she'd continued to teach. It was weird. "Please take your seat, Mr. Sohn." "Yeah..."

The atmosphere in the room felt different and uncomfortable. I raised my hand to answer a question then noticed no one else had raised theirs. The teacher didn't bother to call on me. She turned back around and continued to teach. I lowered my hand then sighed in annoyance.

The rest of class continued like this, with me being ignored by everyone. The bell rang and I quickly packed my things then ducked into the boys' restroom. I went on the school website in hopes of finding out anything. Nothing seemed to appear. Was it done in secret?


	7. 6

I needed to talk to Sunwoo. I left the restroom then descended the stairs in hopes of finding Sunwoo. I checked classrooms, only to end up empty handed. "No one's around when I need them..." My bag slipped off my shoulder slightly as I rested my arms on the railing.

I noticed a group down below and saw Sunwoo was in it. I slid down the rail then hurried over to him. "Sun-" I was shoved aside as they continued talking amongst themselves. He didn't even notice me. "Sun!" He looked around, then back at me. "Eric..."

"Sunwoo! Look at this!" They dragged him away as he looked at me with a somber look for as long as he could. Something definitely wasn't right. Just as I decided to chase after him, the pa crackled to life, beckoning me to the principal's office.

I sat down in annoyance as she flipped through a book. "Eric Sohn..." "Ms. Seuk." She harshly closed the book then looked at me. "I don't want to see you anywhere near my nephew from this moment on, do you hear me?" "Loud and clear, but again, he'll come to me."

She smirked then leaned forward in her seat. "He won't. I've made sure of it." I looked at her with scorn as she sat back and dismissed me. I opened the door then looked back at her. "You won't separate us that easily." "I know. I have many backup plans."

I kicked a locker in anger. She couldn't do this to me. I had finally found someone who looked beyond the mess I was, besides Seunghyun. Even then, Seunghyun and I have been best friends for years, so he already knows what I go through on a daily basis.

I didn't know what it was about Sunwoo, but everything told me that if I let him go, I'd regret it later on. Maybe he was the key to my success later in life. Maybe I do become a novelist and have this story I'm writing published and made into a movie.

And it would only be possible with him in my life. Not only that, I had grown more curious as to what Sunwoo's life was like that he turned to the dark side. I was shoved to the side, snapping me from my thoughts. They laughed as they looked back at me.

"I need to find him." The bell ring, signaling class had begun. I groaned audibly as I raced to my next class.

[선]  
I felt awful. The look on his face still haunted me. I couldn't focus in class. I asked to be excused and was given permission. I entered the restroom then splashed my face with water. I needed to get my shit together.

I was still in bewilderment with today's events. I suddenly became a popular student. Everyone wanted to talk to me. They all wanted to indulge on what I had to say. I was confused as hell. I needed to talk to someone, I needed to talk to Eric.

The door opened and two guys had walked in. "Hey Sun." "What's up?" I looked at them then looked back down at the sink. "Leave me alone. You're not actual friends." "Woah, what do you mean?" "We're better friends than Eric would ever be." That was my last nerve.

"Shut up! You don't know Eric!" They put their hands up in defense then one of them smirked. "So, you don't want to hear what he's been saying behind your back?" I quietly eyed them as they slowly approached me. "He calls you the principal's pet." I remained quiet.

"He said you're a good for nothing. No matter what you do, the principal will always favor you. He said he hates people like that." I wiped my face then frowned. "Where did you hear this?" "Where else? Eric himself." I gripped the sickly tightly. "Did he really..."

They nodded as one patted my back. "He said he was only being nice to get in good with the principal since she's been on his case." My hands started to go numb. "He couldn't have said that..." "Why would we lie to you?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Stop lying to me! Stop lying!" "Really Sunwoo. You should just move on. He doesn't actually want to be friends with you. You can join us at lunch later. If you do, we'll know your answer." They left the restroom as I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to believe it.

Lunch time rolled around and I found myself heading towards the courtyard instead of the cafeteria. I took up residence next to a tree then brought my knees close to my chest. Eric was a nice person who needed someone. He wasn't as cruel as they made him sound.

A part of me couldn't help but believe that maybe he did say those things. I thought we had something forming between us. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as a sense of danger was felt. I looked around, but saw no one around. I felt uncomfortable.

I picked up my things then walked a bit closer to the school building. The sound of footsteps were heard behind me. I wasn't waiting around to find out what it was as I ran back into the building. I looked out through the window, but didn't see anything.

I placed my hand over my heart in hopes of calming it down. Something was definitely out there, I know I was imagining it. I walked away from the doors and decided to skip lunch altogether and head to my next class.

I sat in the empty room as I looked out the window for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I heard the door open and quickly turned around. "You..." "Me." "What do you want?" "To talk." "Funny, I want to do the same thing." He sat atop one of the desks.

I started laughing as he and the desk fell over. I immediately stopped as I noticed he was touching his head. "A-Are you okay...?" I kneeled beside him as I held his head to look it over. "I'm okay...it'll just leave a bump." I doubled checked then let his head go.

"What did you want to talk about?" "The school. They're acting as if I'm invisible. Then some dickwads had the audacity to shove me." "Did you see their faces?" "Yeah, they're freshman. I won't mess with them. Yet." I felt bad for him. He was having a rougher time than I.

"What about you?" "Suddenly everyone wants to be my friend. It's suffocating. And..." I thought back to the conversation in the restroom earlier. "And?" "Do you really think that lowly of me?" "What bull crap are you spouting?" "Well, some guys said-" He hit me.


	8. 7

"You really believed what they said? Here I thought you were different." "Eric-" He took papers out of his bag as I recognized as his story. He torn it in half. Then in halves again. "I really am alone in this school aren't I?"

"It's only a matter of time until Seunghyun leaves me too. Then I'll truly be fucking alone." "Eric, you're overreacting!" "Me? Overreacting? What's the point in even continuing to be friendly with you if you easily doubt me?" He kicked the pieces of paper then stormed out.

I gathered them up then felt a weight on my shoulders. I stuffed them in my bag then went after Eric. I had to make this right. Something told me he needed me more than we realize. I checked around the entire floor then did the same on the next floors.

Then it hit me. The roof. I climbed the stairs all the way to the roof. I was out of breath and could hardly stand. I opened the door to the roof then panicked as he was standing on the ledge. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know his current state of mind.

I started walking forward then sprinted as he lifted up his foot. "Eric!" He seemed startled by my shout, causing him to slip. I caught his hand then cursed my self for not being stronger. "Sunwoo..." "Stay quiet so I can think." He looked down and I felt his grip loosen slightly.

"Eric, don't you dare let go." "Let go of me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you insane!? You'll die!" "I know...you're exerting so much energy trying to pull me up." He started detangling his fingers, but I firmly held on. "If you fall, I'll fall with you."

His eyes were now wide open. "Su-" "I'm not going to let you die here! I know you have something amazing to contribute to the world. So please, work with me..." His grip started to tighten and we worked together to get him back to safety.

[에릭]  
I lied on the roof as I tried to calm my nerves. Sunwoo crawled over to me then held me close. His scent was a mix of vanilla, some cheap cologne and sweat. "Eric..." "What..." "I'm really sorry. This could've been avoided had I trusted you more..."

"And it's my fault you slipped anyway." I felt something wet hit my face. He was crying. I found myself wiping his face, ridding it of tears. "Yeah, it was your fault. But, you made it right." "I'm so sorry." He hugged me tight as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I didn't know what would've happened had he not been here. Maybe I'd already have kicked the bucket. "Eric." "Hm." "Can we make a promise again?" "Which means we have to kiss..." "Forget it then..." I shook my head then told him to go on ahead.

"I want you to promise me that you won't ever come up here without me." I blinked rapidly then looked at the ledge. "Sunwoo..." I kissed him. I quickly pulled away as it was still a foreign thing to me. "It's a promise now." "I know." I fanned myself as my body temperature rose.

We quietly lied on the roof as we skipped class. I wasn't mentally ready to handle the school yet. "Sunwoo, go to class." "No." "Go." "No." I sat up then hit his chest. He groaned in pain then hit me back. "You're the one who needs to go if you want to be a novelist."

My face fell instantly. "I ripped it up." "Nothing a little tape can't fix." Sunwoo took out the pieces then proceeded a small roll of tape from his bag. We started piecing them back together and often caused pain for the other by placing tape on each other's arm.

They were soon taped together and back in my possession. "Thank you, Sunwoo." I looked down at the ground as held the story close. "Anytime..." He touched my cheek and I found myself leaning into his touch. I pulled away then stood up. "Let's get to class..."

"Right." I walked on ahead as I gently touched the cheek he touched. It was still a bit warm. "Sunwoo." "Hm?" "Tell me who those two guys were." "They're juniors in my homeroom, Jung Jeondo and Wang Julseu." "They're going to pay dearly." "Eric..." "Let me handle it."

My thoughts ran wild until I settled with the perfect revenge. "What are you going to do?" "Can you sneak out tonight?" "I can try..." "You'll get to experience something great. I suggest you come." "I'll be there. Wherever it is." "Here."

[선]  
I opened the front door then marveled at how easily I was about to slip out. I hopped on the bus as it took ig to take me back to the school once more. I looked out the window, wondering what Eric had planned.

I hopped off the bus then walked towards the school. I was standing outside the building and felt someone watching me. I didn't feel safe. I weakly called out Eric's name in hopes that he'd appear. "Sunwoo!" He waved from the side entrance.

"Eric!" "I'm standing right here, no need to yell." "But this..." He had tied Julseu's books together and doused them with a bit of gasoline. "Where did you even get gasoline...?" "Garage. We have a car. He never uses it." He handed me the match box then looked at me.

"Do the honors." I struck the match. I looked at the flame then tossed the match as we backed up. They were immediately engulfed in flames. It was soon being regulated by Eric. "Pretty isn't it?" "Yeah..." He suddenly tapped me then said you're it.

I chased him around the burning books as the fire highlighted our smiling faces. I felt genuinely happy at this moment with Eric, despite having burned someone's books to ashes. I slowed down to a stop and he followed suit. "What's up?" "I'm not satisfied.

"Not satisfied?" "This isn't enough." "Ah...Come with me then." He led me through the side entrance then spun around. "Welcome to the deserted school. Do as you wish." I instantly ran to my aunt's office. Her door was surprisingly left open and I went in.

I rummaged through her things, making a complete mess. I torn papers and overturned objects. I heard footsteps and assumed Eric had finally followed. "I'm in here!" The footsteps stopped and a figure came into view. I dropped everything and hid behind her desk.

That wasn't Eric. He wasn't that tall. The door creaked open and I started panicking. "Sunwoo!?" The sound of Eric's voice was reassuring. The person was still walking around her office. The door opened again. "Sunwoo? You in here?" I was confused. Did he not see someone?


	9. 8

"Sun!" "I'm here." He came around the desk then squatted. "Two things. One, you really trashed this room, two, why are you hiding? We're the only ones here." "There was someone here..." "Are you high?" He checked my eyes thoroughly. "I'm not..."

"Then what else can explain it?" "I swear, someone was." "Maybe you inhaled too much smoke. Let's get you home." He dragged me out of the room until I pulled away. "I'm not crazy. Someone is after me." "You? Why?" "I don't know..."

"Come, let's get the ashes into a bag and frame Jeondo." I helpedhim gather what was left then couldn't help but wonder if I really was losing my mind. "I think I'm being followed to." "Eh?" I nearly dropped the photo in my hands. "I felt eyes on me as I traveled here."

"Why didn't you say something and make me look like a buffoon?" "For a good laugh. Anyway, someone's watching us. I don't think they want us together." "You can't mean my aunt." "I didn't say that. It could be someone else." "That's true."

"Since you're being followed the most, I'll walk you home." "Thank you." "Of course. What are friends for?" We looked at each other then smiled softly. There really was more to Eric than the bad apple label. He truly was a soft guy, very misunderstood.

"Do you ever think about how things would be if we never met?" "A bit, yeah." We walked down the block as we had finished our set up. "I wonder, would I be dead?" "That drastic?" "Earlier today." I nodded in understanding. "I think things wouldn't have changed much for me."

"So I could leave your life right now and you wouldn't be affected?" "I mean, obviously I would be...you're important to me and vice versa. Right?" "You saved my life, of course you're important." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"No one else would've done what you did today. They would've let me fall, saying it's best. I would've believed it...I'm glad it was you, Sun..." I held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Our bond is stronger now because of it." "Yeah." I was soon pushed to the side.

A biker had gone past us as I dusted myself off. "That was close..." "That was deliberate..." "What?" "They were following us for a while." "I couldn't tell..." He pulled me closer to him then wrapped an arm around my waist. "Let's hurry up and get you home. Tell your aunt too."

"Anyone but her." "She's your best bet right now." I sighed heavily then complied. I don't know who or what is after me, but I certainly didn't want to die anytime soon. "Make sure you take care on your own way home." "Of course." I boarded the bus as I waved goodbye.

[에릭]  
I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl once again. That shitface of a father had fed me spoiled food disguised with a lot of seasoning and medication. My body shook as I heaved. I was going to get him for this.

I left the bathroom only to find myself going back in. I sighed internally as it looked like I'd be home from school for a few days. "Are you still in there?" "Of fucking course I am! I wouldn't be in here if you actually gave a shit about me!"

My heart beat wildly as I puked once more into the bowl. I hated him so much. I felt the energy leave my body as my stomach had relaxed for a while. My body shook violently as I weakly left the bathroom. I lied down on my back, only to stand up and walk around.

The doorbell was rung and I practically crawled myself over to the door. "H-Oh..." "Hey, Eric..." "How-" I covered my mouth then waited for it to subside. "My aunt kept me home today for sneaking out last night. I snuck out again anyway." "So, how did you find this place"

"Her records. I did a little research before destroying things." I kept myself steady by leaning against the wall. "You don't look good. Are you hungry?" "Nuh uh." I started to feel nauseous again. "Sunwoo, if you don't mind..." I dashed off towards the bathroom.

It turned out to be a false alarm. I opened the door then saw Sunwoo waiting by the door. "Stomach virus...?" "Something like that..." "Where are your parents?" "Dead I hope." I then realized he didn't know anything about them. "I'm only joking." "You didn't sound like it."

I kept him outside my room as I straightened up a bit. "Come in." "Wow, it's nothing like I thought it'd be." "What were you imagining?" "Bad kid stuff. Numerous skateboards, spiky things, dark sheets, skulls..." I couldn't help but laugh then regretted it.

"Why don't you lie down and try to sleep?" "I did but-" He lied me down then started rubbing tiny circles on my forehead. "What a-" "Shh..." I closed my eyes then focused on what Sunwoo was doing. I had fallen asleep without even realizing it then.

[선]  
I cleaned up his room a bit as he slept quietly. Everywhere but his room smelled awful. Things were littered about and numerous things lined the stairs, just waiting to claim someone's life. I didn't understand how they could live like this.

I took it upon myself to clean up in Eric's stead. It took a lot of willpower and determination to touch anything in the house. I had worked tirelessly in getting most of the place to look decent. I looked around and thought it looked worthy of praise.

"What did you do?" I saw Eric wobbling towards me with an upset look. "I just cleaned a bit-" "He's going to kill me you-" He sighed then looked down. "Leave." "After you said that? No way!" "I'm not supposed to have guests over anyway!" He then started pushing me.

The front door opened and I was now being dragged back into his room. "Eric!" His booming voice was impossible to not hear. "Don't move." "Eric-" I grabbed his hand. "Why does he sound angry?" "Eric!" He kept trying to pull his hand away. "I'm not allowed to do shit around here."

"That's-" The bedroom door swung open and a rather tall man stepped inside. I found myself being shielded by Eric. "Who's this?" "No one." "No one?" I stepped from behind him then introduced myself. "I apologize for entering without permission, but I wanted to check on Eric."

"Hm..." He looked me up and down before letting out a satisfied grunt. "Hang around a bit." He then left the room. "Hey, he likes me." "You need to go, now." "What?" "I can't let you go through it too." I was beyond confused. I found myself at the front door in no time.

"Please, go." "What do you mean go through?" "Sunwoo, just listen and leave!" He was crying. "Eric..." I must have conjured up bad memories for him. "I'll go. I'll stop by tomorrow." I gave him a brief hug before leaving. I had escaped a truly traumatic experience thanks to Eric.


	10. 9

I found myself alone on the roof of the school as Eric had stayed home from school. I noticed a small ray of sunlight peeking out from the clouds gathered above. "I know he told me to forget but..." I snapped a photo. I was sure it'd brighten his mood, even it's just a little.

I turned around and saw Seunghyun standing by the door. "Seunghyun...?" "Hey." He walked over to me. "What brings you up here?" "Dunno..." "You're a new friend of Eric's, right?" "Indeed." "Let me tell you something about him. Don't let him know you know." "Got it..."

"Eric isn't his mother's kid. His mom was friends with his biological mom and she offered to raise Eric in her stead, since she couldn't. He didn't really tell me details as to why she couldn't. His dad is a real shithead. And don't ever stay too long at his place."

"Why do you say that?" He turned to me then lifted up his sleeve, revealing a small scar. "He caused this." "How?" "I was trying to get away from him." I couldn't understand why. "Why...?" "He's a huge pervert man. Huge. I barely managed to get away from him then."

"And it's because of his dad that Eric doesn't have many friends. All who came over were scared off by him." I could see the mixed feelings present on his face. "Be careful if you ever go over there, you hear?" "Loud and clear."

[에릭]  
I sighed then tossed the crumpled paper into the small fire. I had a spark of inspiration then instantly lost it. The small fire soon died out after a while. The sound of dogs barking and crying babies soon filled my ears. The park had come to life.

I had started to feel better after yesterday's events and decided it'd be better to get fresh air. It did help slightly. "Eric." "Ms. Kang..." She sat down next to me with a smile. Ms. Kang was known throughout the neighborhood for her fizzy fruits. No one knew how she did it.

Everyone loved Ms. Kang, but she always favored my mom the most. "I miss your mother. She was such an interesting person. Now I'm stuck with these new gen moms." I laughed slightly before frowning. "I see you're writing again. Have you found a new inspiration?"

I nodded as I held my story close to me. "It's a guy in my school. We only recently started talking, but words seem never ending whenever I think of him..." She patted my back gently. "I'm glad you're writing again. It suits you well." I gave her a small smile.

I calculated the amount of time it took to get from school to my home and concluded that Sunwoo would be arriving pretty soon. "I apologize Ms. Kang, but I need to get home." "That's fine. Be careful on your way back." I bowed to her then quickly left.

I arrived at the front door then opened the door. A familiar voice was heard, but it didn't sound thrilled. "Sunwoo!" I checked each room then finally found them in my bedroom. I pulled Sunwoo away then glared at my dad. "What the hell?" "Next time, Sunwoo."

He left the room without another word. I slapped him twice. "One, for not waiting for me and two for letting yourself get cornered by him." "I really couldn't get away...He blocked every path..." I could tell he was being genuine. "Still, you should've waited for me."

"Then let's exchange numbers." We soon had each other's numbers then took photos of each other to use for the contact. "Don't ever come here alone. You hear?" "Mhmm." His eyes lit up and he was soon swiping and tapping away on his phone. "What's going on?"

"This." He handed me his phone which displayed a picture of the sky. "I-" "I know you said to forget, but seeing you yesterday...I wanted to make you feel better, even if it was just a tiny speck." I stared at the photo and how well it was taken.

"I'm glad you didn't forget...Thank you..." I really did start to feel better. I never had anyone besides my mother who went out of their way to make me happy. I started to tear up. "Eric...?" "Sunwoo, do you know how lucky I feel right now?"

I was looking at him through my blurry vision. "I do now." "For the longest time, I've only had Seunghyun, and even then he can only do so much as his parents want him to cut ties with me. And now you're here doing things like this..." I was really emotional.

I dropped my papers and sank to the floor. I couldn't understand how I deserved such things like this. I felt arms wrap around me in a protective manner. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'll never let my aunt separate us."

I leaned into him subconsciously as I wiped my face dry. "The same goes for me. I may not have much to offer like you, but consider me your..." I pulled away from him then looked him straight in the eyes. "Safe haven." He smiled, but didn't break eye contact. "Same here."

[선]  
I walked home alone and felt a familiar feeling. There were people around, but none of them seemed suspicious. I turned around, only to see nothing behind me. I turned back and confirmed nothing was ahead either. Yet the feeling wouldn't go away.

I dialed Eric's number on impulse and hoped he'd answer. "Eric? I'm scared. I have the feeling again, but I don't-" I felt something grab me from behind. I kicked back and was instantly released. I glanced back then ran for my life. I wasn't able to see their face.

I panted heavily as I slid down the front door. It was a man who had grabbed me by my jacket. He wore black clothing and had some sort of mask covering his face. I weakly stood up and dragged myself to my bedroom. I instantly fell asleep once I had closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open and my room was completely dark. I checked my digital clock for the time. It was almost midnight. I searched for my phone then proceeded to text Eric in hopes of explaining things to him. After a while of waiting, I concluded he was asleep until...

I rubbed my eyes. He sent me that emoji. What did it mean? Does he like me? So many thoughts swirled through my mind. I asked him and waited for a reply. The wait felt like an eternity. What would I do if he did like me? I didn't feel anything towards him romantically.

My phone vibrated and I quickly looked to see what his response was. Confusion engulfed me as I tried to make heads or tails of what he sent. Couldn't he have just typed it out? It was moments like this that I wanted to knock his lights out.

  
**a/n: what do you think eric meant?**


	11. 10

I opened my eyes again and saw sunlight peeking through the blinds. I had fallen asleep again. I checked the time then gasped. I was about to run late for school. I hurried to her bedroom and saw that she wasn't there. "She just left me..." I was pissed.

I hurried out the front door and locked it before rushing to catch the next bus. I had arrived just as the bus had and was thankful that the driver was kind enough to let me catch my breath for a moment. I boarded the bus then held on to the pole.

I checked the time on my phone. It was past 9am. I was over an hour late. "Sorry everyone for the inconvenience. The next bus should be here shortly." We had only gone so far until the bus had broke down. My day was off to a completely bad start.

I finally arrived at school then checked the time. It was a little before 10am. I sighed heavily then opened the door to the building. The halls were quiet as class was still going on, but nearing its end in a few minutes.

As I closed my locker, the sound of voices steadily grew louder and students came into view. No one seemed to have noticed me. "Hey Sun." "Hey." "Where've you been? I had some things to ask you about." I was soon surrounded by students once more. I started to hate it more.

Classes went by smoothly and the pa crackled to life. "Eric Sohn to the main office, Eric Sohn to the main office." People started murmuring but were silenced by the teacher. Was he regressing? Then again, he never actually completely stopped terrorizing.

I wanted to know what was going on, but no one would let me leave their sight. I don't know what was going on with these students, but it reeked of my aunt's doing. "Hey, can I just have some privacy so I can talk my uncle?" "Sure, I guess..."

I whipped out my phone and sent a text to Eric. I waited and waited. Nothing. I put my phone away and rejoined them. "Is everything okay?" "Never better." I was worried beyond measure. What were they doing to him? Was it legal? Was it ethical? I needed to know.

[에릭]  
She wasn't saying anything. "Can I go?" "No." "Why?" "Because I said so." She was abusing her power. "I haven't done anything wrong...today." "And I don't care." She continued to work on her computer. I couldn't leave, or else she'd expel me on the spot.

"I'm missing class, Ms. Seuk." "Since when did you care?" "Since Sunwoo showed me I have worth." I now had her attention. "He did what?" "He showed me that it may not always happen, but good comes after experiencing the bad." She folded her hands with a frown.

"So he's still hanging around you?" "Yes." She sighed then looked me in the eyes. "I guess I need to take a more desperate measure." "What are you going to do?" "None of your business." I frowned as she sat back and continued to work. I hated her.

I was still in her office as the school day came to an end. I had to be escorted by a teacher to and from the restroom. It was ridiculous. I felt like a prisoner in jail. "Ms. Seuk." "What." "Can I go now? The school day is over." "No." The opening of the door was soon heard.

"Aunt Maneun!" We both looked at Sunwoo who didn't seem thrilled. He walked over to her desk then slammed his hands against it. "What in fucking hell are you doing?" "S-" "Did he do anything wrong? Did he?" "H-" I watched quietly as he barked nonstop.

"Sunwoo, this is best for you. Look at all the friends you have now that you aren't associated with...that." "He's a person, not a thing." "Whatever. Aren't you happy? Wonderful friends, amazing grades, a loving aunt..." I could feel the tension rising.

"This is what you want, not what I want. I want to be close to him, in fact, I need to be close to him." "What kind of nonsense are spouting?" He looked at me and I soon found myself in the argument. He stepped closer to me then blocked me from Ms. Seuk's view.

"Just play along with me." "What-" He neared his face to mine to the point it'd look like we were kissing. "Wrap your arms around me." I slowly did as he asked and wondered what her expression looked like. "Pretty clever, Sun." He smiled softly. "I know."

I found myself getting lost in his eyes until he pulled away. "We have feelings for each other. Are you really going to make me go through heartbreak again?" She looked speechless. "Sunwoo, since when were you...?" "Since I figured out I had feelings for him."

"Now please, leave us alone." He grabbed my hand then led me out of her office. "I know, I should've done something else, but this came to mind first. Now we're going to have to pretend..." I could see that he felt guilty for what he did.

"It's fine...It's nothing different from dating women. But, we can't let the school see, or else..." He nodded in understanding and let my hand go. "I wish she'd be nicer. Why can't she see past your actions? Were they that traumatic?"

I shrugged. I didn't know myself. I quietly eyed Sunwoo as he mulled things over. "We should take photos beforehand, in case she wants to see that we actually dating." "Sounds good." "Your place and the park near my home should be good enough." We then set off for his home.


	12. 11

[선]  
He slipped on one of my hoodies then showed me his sweater paws. "Ah, so I'm not the only one." "Happens to you too?" "Yeah." We quickly got to work then decided on which one looked the most convincing. "Not this either." "We got rid of a lot of them..."

Only 4 remained. "Why don't we pretend like it's a play and we're actors?" "You could've just said 'let's suck it up and do it'." "This way was nicer. He soon straddled me, causing me to internally panic a bit. He pressed his lips to my cheek then I took the photo.

"Oh." "Oh is right." If I didn't know anything, I'd believe it was real. "Are you uh, comfortable...?" "Yeah, I guess." You can just-" Eric somehow ended up pressed to my chest as we changed positions. "You can let go..." "Sorry..."

We sat apart in silence. "I'll get us some water." I quickly got up then stubbed my toe against the furniture. "You good...?" "Yep. Perfectly fine." I was screaming internally. I sighed as I pulled two mugs from the cabinet. Was Eric always that soft?

I shook my head as I opened the fridge. I poured water into the mugs then stopped. There were a lot of things about him that I've started to notice and wonder about. I started to pour again, only to miss the mug entirely. "Shit..." "Is everything okay?" "Everything's great!"

I handed him the other mug then quietly took a sip from mine. "What time does she get back?" I looked at the cable box then sighed. "In ten." He choked on his water. "Why didn't you say something sonner!?" "I forgot. Until you asked." He put the mug down then grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Let's meet on the roof." "Got it." He turned around, but he didn't move. "Can you send me the last photo we took?" "Sure, b-" He left without another word. I went to my gallery then looked at the photo. I couldn't help but wonder what caught his interest.

The front door opened again not too long after Eric had left. "Sunwoo." "Hag." "Let's have a chat." "Oh my god, don't start acting like a parent now. Fuck, just stop." I got up from the couch then headed for my room. "You had company?" I froze. I didn't put the mugs back.

"Yes, yes I did. Songmi came over." "Did she? It's been a while hasn't it?" I closed the door to my room. I was tired of her. I felt like sneaking out again. "Sunwoo, let me know next time if someone comes over so I can have snacks prepared." "Whatever."

[에릭]  
He was unusually quiet tonight. I poked my head around and saw him fast asleep in front of his computer. As usual, I threw a paper ball at him to see if he really was asleep. He was. I quickly gathered my things then left. I needed a late night adventure.

I ended up back in the park, kicking a pebble as I walked around. "I wrote so much today...I'm starting to run out of paper..." I couldn't ask my dad. Even the devil below knew he'd explode. I thought of asking Sunwoo. It wasn't actually a bad idea.

I noticed a pair of sneakers walking in my direction then stopped in front of me. "You're out pretty late." I looked up and was greeted by Sunwoo's soft features. "Why are you out?" "Fresh air." "But why here? You know how far you live from me."

He looked down at the ground then back at me. "I wanted to see you..." My body felt weird. My stomach was churning and I felt a bit heated. "Why...?" "I couldn't stop thinking about you." My body temperature continued to rise. "Why?"

"I really wanted to know why you wanted me to send the photo." My body had gone back to homeostasis. It was a weird experience. "No particular reason..." "Oh, alright then." We stood in silence as a gentle wind blew about the park. "Let's do risky things tonight." "Huh...?"

He gave me a scared, yet intrigued look. "You in?" "Well, yes, but-" I grabbed his wrist and bolted out of the park. I knew just the place for what I had in mind. "Where are we going?" "Crazy."

I stopped in front of one of buildings in our area. "Isn't this closed off?" "From a front view it is." I walked off towards the side then pulled on a rope that released the fire escape ladder. "Have you been here before?" "Plenty of times."

We climbed the rickety fire escape then I opened a window into one of the apartments. "This is so illegal..." "Then stay out here." I slipped inside then gagged at the smell. It never smelled like this before. I turned back towards the window then tried to open it wider.

It shut. It wouldn't open. Sunwoo saw my displeasure and tried opening it as well. We gave up and I hurried out of the room. The entire apartment reeked. I made my way, looking for the exit then tripped over something heavy. I stood up then freaked out. "Oh my-"

I ran. My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it. "Sunwoo, there's a fucking dead body in here. Oh my god I could see the flesh!" Tears fell out of my eyes as I finally found the front door. I quickly opened it then breathed in the musty air I was used to.

"Yes, I'm finally out. Meet me on the roof." I hung up. I made my way up the stairs as images flashed through my mind.

I opened the door then spotted Sunwoo sitting down. "Sunwoo!" I ran into his arms. "Are you okay? Was it scary?" I pulled away then sighed heavily. "That poor woman...She looked as if she was there for a while..." "Maybe she was in the news? Missing person?"

We searched through then found a few articles about a missing woman. "What did she look like?" I scanned them then pointed to the one on the right. "It's been a week since hers was reported." "Should we leave an anonymous tip...?" "Did you leave any trace behind?"

"I don't think so..." "Let's not chance it." He put his phone away then looked straight ahead. "Sunwoo, let's do it. I'm sure her family would get some piece of mind, even if she is dead..." "Are you sure?" "Positive." We climbed down the fire escape then left the tip soon after.


	13. 12

"Any other genius ideas, Eric?" "Yep." I took him to an old friend's home. "You've got to be kidding me." Music could be hear coming from the inside. The door opened and we were let in. "A party?" "Why not?" The place reeked of alcohol and weed.

"Don't touch anyone or anything. Don't eat and don't drink. Unless you want to get high and wasted at the same time." "I'm good..." He held onto me as I pushed my way through. "Eric!" "Jorin." We did our handshake then she handed me a cup. "Not tonight."

"So, who's this guy?" "A new friend. Showing him the night life." She snorted. "It's great, man. Stick with Eric and you'll be exposed to all sorts of things." She then made gestures with her hands. "Jorin..." "What? You think I forgot what you and-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "That's enough. Go mingle with your drunk friends." "Ah, but you came here for something." "Yes, but-" She dug into her bra then handed me a flash drive. "I know it wasn't for this, but since you're here." "Thanks..."

[선]  
We finally left and I never felt so alive. "What time is it?" "1:34am." "Bro..." We looked at each other then smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Skipping school?" "Definitely." I had never skipped before. A part of me worried, but he gently took my hand.

"I don't think you're ready. We should get you home..." "Eric, it's-" He placed a finger on my lips. "Pull out maps and type your address." I did as I was told and we started making our way back. "This was a wild night..." "Very." "By the way, what's on the drive?"

"Oh...I'll show you later." The lights around us were flickering, and I started to feel unsafe. "Sun?" "I don't feel okay..." The sound of something scraping the ground was heard. It sounded as if it was coming from my left side. "Eric..." "Let's keep moving."

The sound wouldn't stop. I looked behind me and was relieved that nothing was there. I then felt myself being jerked to the side. "Eric!" He held me firmly by the wrist as he and whoever it was played tug of war with me. The scraping sound grew louder.

I quickly moved my elbow back and heard a grunt while being released. We dashed down the block and the scraping sound grew fainter. "Sunwoo-" "Just keep moving." I didn't want to think about it. Someone was clearly after me. If only I knew why.

We sat on the steps of his home as we caught our breath. "You're staying over with me. I swear, I'll protect you from my dad. He's the lesser of two evils..." "I'm trusting you..." He opened the door and quietly moved about. I followed suit.

I sat on his bed as he rummaged around. "What are you looking for?" "Something to keep us together...Oh!" He left the room then came back holding string. "Can't he just cut it?" "It's thin, so he'll miss it at first. But hopefully he'll be knocked out cold tonight."

"Are you sure you're okay with this...?" He rested his head on my chest as he lied on top of me. "Positive." I slowly wrapped my arms around him then felt him tense up. "No?" "It's...fine." I held him a bit tighter then closed my eyes. His warmth was strangely soothing to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the other side of the room. I looked down and saw that my face was buried in his hair. He was still in my arms. I gently moved myself away as I woke myself up. It was close to 7. "Eric..." He didn't move. "Eric..." Motionless.

I pinched his ass then received a negative response from him. It did wake him up nonetheless. "Sunwoo..." "What?" "Did something nip my ass?" "Maybe so." His bed hair was kind of cute. "What time is it..." "A little after 7." He yawned as he slid out of bed and tugged me along.

"Oh shit. We're tied together..." He grabbed scissors from his dresser then cut me loose. "There. I'm not sure if you could fit my clothes..." "Better than nothing." "Go start the shower. Actually, no, you pick out the clothes, I'll start the shower."

I had two neat piles of clothes laid out on the bed. "Come on, water's warm." "Are you saying we shower together? Together?" "Yeah, we have the same shit, plus it saves water." "I-" "Fine, just hand me the clothes." I picked up both piles then followed him to the bathroom.

I dried my hair as I looked in the mirror. "Wasn't bad, right?" "Right." It really wasn't all that bad. "Ah, my phone." I checked my face as he answered the call. "Seunghyun? Yeah, I'm home. You did-Idiot. I'm hanging up." "Eh, what's wrong?" "Seunghyun fucked up again."

He quickly got dressed then left the bathroom. He poked his head back in. "Hurry up so we can leave." "Sorry."

[에릭]  
I opened the door to the roof then walked to the backside of the building. "E-" I hit him. "What did I tell you huh?" "Y-" "It was rhetorical." My heart hurt as I looked at him. "I told you not to even mention me at home nor around family. We both know they hate me."

"And now look at you. Kicked out of your own home." "It was an accident." "I'm sure it was." I sat down next to him then sighed. He leaned against me then played with my fingers. "Hankung broke up with me yesterday. Said she didn't love me anymore."

"Really...?" "I was going to tell you last night, but I didn't want to disturb your sleep." I gently patted his head. "You're going through a lot..." "Yeah...You know Dongil?" "One of your friends, yeah." "He's blaming me for what Weusang did."

"What happened?" "Weusang stole money from him. He was planning to buy Hankung a new shirt or something." I frowned. "How close are Hankung and Dongil?" "Uh, good friends I guess." "I think there's something more at work." He lifted his head off my shoulder.

"You mean...?" "Hankung dumped you for Dongil." "She wouldn't. I'm way better than him. I'm a humble guy! Dongil is so sleazy!" "Is he really?" "Okay, only sometimes, but I'm so much better." "Maybe he has something you lack." "Like what?" I shrugged.

"I don't know what her heart wants." He rested his head back on my shoulder then sighed. "Can we blow off school?" "You certainly cannot. Your parents will behead you. Now get to class." "What about you?" "I have work to do." I let a smirk form on my lips.


	14. 13

I walked through the halls then spotted Hankung with her friends. "Eric, hey..." I softly smiled at her then watched as her friends quietly walked away. "Let's have a chat hm?" "Sure." I sat her down in a classroom then hovered over her.

"I'll ask once and I expect honesty." I continued to smile as she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oka-" "Why did you break up with Seunghyun?" My voice had come out deeper than I intended. "It was his parents!" "His parents?" She slowly nodded. So I was wrong.

Or she was lying. "They told me Seunghyun was going to date someone more his speed. What does that even mean?" She was lying. Her posture was awful and she rambled on, probably in an effort to confuse me. "Really? I talked with his parents yesterday."

"They said they couldn't wait to have you as a daughter in law. Shower you with so much love, gifts, money..." Her eyes lit up. She was caught. "Did they? I must've heard wrong then." I walked closer to her then placed my hands on her shoulders.

"What did Dongil promise you?" She discreetly jumped. She was being too obvious. "Dongil? Oh, one of his friends. He never promised me anything." "Hankung, do you know who you're messing with? I've made grown men cry for their mothers." She gulped hard.

"Okay, okay! He said he'd make Seunghyun's life hell if I didn't date him instead. Seunghyun's already going through a lot...His parents kicking him out and you no longer being by his side..." She wasn't lying this time. "I love Seunghyun...I'd die for him."

"That's a bit much..." "I mean it. Dongil is so annoying. He hits on me everyday and can't take a hint. So, he's using Seunghyun against me..." "You should've said so from the start." "I know you, and you won't let Dongil rest easy with this. He's not entirely bad."

"You're asking me to spare him." "Just a little. I know you go overboard." "Fine." She gave me a hug. "Where's Seung?" "Going to his next class in sadness." "Ah, maybe I could help with that." I held her back by her wrist. "Wait until everything is over." "Alright..."

[선]  
I tunes her out as she lectured me. "Do you understand?" "Completely." "Don't ever sneak out again!" "Of course." "I mean it." "Me too." She dismissed me. I was going to do again anyway when the time called. I walked out into the hall then heard murmuring.

"Woah." There was a group of students gathered by a locker. I pushed my way in to see what was going on. "Dongil is gay?" "That's what the paper says." "It looks like his handwriting too..." "I can't believe he wrote this..." "May I see?"

They handed it to me as I read it over. A small gasp left my mouth as vivid images were imprinted into my mind. "That's detailed." "Very." I walked away then wondered how this even happened. I decided to consult Eric as he knew a lot about a lot of things.

I sought him out and found him talking to Seunghyun and some girl. My face fell as I watched them interact. I had forgotten he had other friends. "Maybe later..." I slowly walked away then heard someone call my name. I turned around with a smile plastered to my face.

"Hey!" I casually walked over to him. "What's up?" "You've met Seunghyun, right?" "Yeah." "And this is-" "Youngseul?" She waved shyly. "Hey." "You know each other?" "She's my...lab partner." "Oh?" He looked between us. "So you're a junior?"

"Yeah." "Well, we need to get going. Have fun you two." Eric and Seunghyun then walked away. I frowned heavily. "Hm, jealous?" "What are you talking about?" "It's obvious." "I am not." "Sure..." "Since when have you known Eric?" "Don't remember. We hang out sometimes."

"Anyway, don't forget about tomorrow." "Right." She walked away, leaving me alone. I took out my phone only to put it away as the bell rang.

I walked over to Eric's locker then noticed something was sticking out of it. I pulled it out then unfolded it. "I know what you did...?" I looked around, hoping no one heard me. Did someone figure out that Eric was behind that rumor from before? I started to worry.

"Sunwoo?" I quickly stuffed the paper into my back pocket then gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey, I was looking for you." "Well, I'm here now. What's up?" I quietly thought of something to talk about as he went through his locker. "Nice weather, yeah?" He harshly closed his locker.

"Sunwoo." "Y-Yeah?" I started to get nervous as I feared he knew. "Did you see anyone around before you got here? My folder is missing." I frantically shook my head. "I got here literally a minute ago." "I need that folder. My story is in it." "Oh..."

I quietly followed him as he took his usual route to the roof. "Do you know who could've taken it?" "No. Your aunt was kind enough to give me a new lock with a new combination. I haven't told anyone. Not even Seunghyun." It certainly was strange as his lock looked perfectly fine.

He opened the door then stopped, causing me to bump into him. "What's-" I looked straight ahead and saw two people conversing. "Who are they?" "Dongil and Weusang..." I had no idea who those people were. "Wait, Eric-" He walked over to them, causing them to look at us.

"So, we haven't talked in a while. How goes things?" "Great. You still a delinquent?" I quietly listened from afar. "You still kissing ass?" I stifled my laughter as the guy looked ready to strangle Eric. "Anyway, why are you two up here? It's not safe."

"And it's apparently safe for you?" "We were just discussing weekend plans, Eric. Oh yeah, Dongil." Weusang whispered into Dongil's ear, causing him to briefly smirk. "Hey, is Seunghyun still on school grounds?" "Dunno." They frowned. "Well, if you see him..." "Will do."

They took their leave. "What was that about?" "Seunghyun." I looked at him then saw Seunghyun emerge from the back. "Wha-" "How did you know I was up here?" "Your pin. You're lucky I noticed it before they did." "Oh. Shit..." "So, what's going on?" I was confused.

"Nothing really, just surprise birthday plans." "Oh." I was convinced. They started to whisper to each other, making me feel left out. "Sorry Sun. We need to go. Tomorrow, I promise." He patted my shoulder before taking off with Seunghyun.


	15. 14

[에릭]  
"Is it okay to just leave him?" "He'll be fine, Seung. He's not a kid." He gave me a concerned look as we exited the building. "So, were you the one who started that gay rumor about Dongil?" "Of course. It's a fun and easy way to get back at him without much harm."

He playfully shoved me as we headed to the bus stop. "So, what are you going to do now?" "Enlist some help in backing it up." "Now I'm worried." "Don't be. Now, you know where to go right?" "Yep. See you there." I briefly waved as he walked away. I quietly sat at the bus stop.

I sent her a few texts then smiled as she finally caved. "I can always count on her." The bus finally arrived and I frowned as it was crowded. I squeezed myself on then sighed. The bus came to a sudden halt, causing us to lose our balance. A few people fell, including me.

We helped each other up as we grumbled about how packed it was. I let go of his hand, only for him to firmly hold on. I looked up then felt a bit concerned. "Excuse me...?" He didn't look at me. I tried pulling my hand free, but he just wouldn't let go. "Sir..."

The bus stopped and he started pushing through, dragging me along. I was panicking. I grabbed onto a pole as he tried exiting the bus with me in tow. "Let go!" People started murmuring and complaining as I refused to get off with him. My grip suddenly loosened from the pole.

I was now on top of the man as the bus drove away. I pulled my hand free then sprinted down the block. I couldn't even see his face. I quickly rounded the corner and ducked into a store. "Someone chasin' ya?" I looked at the cashier who was leaning against the counter.

"In a way." "Need to call the cops?" "There's no point. I don't even know if he's still around." She nodded then went back to her phone. What did he want with me? I knew I've made trouble with people, but I never expected them to go this far. Something about him seemed familiar.

I made my way home then arrive at the front door. I opened the door and was greeted with silence. This was unusual. "Dad?" No response. I walked further into the house then looked around to see if he was asleep. He wasn't even in the house. "Did he finally decide to go to work?"

I entered my room then remembered that my folder was missing. I grew worried again. If any of it got out, I'd be finished. It was heavily personal. It spoke more than what my mouth did. I sighed as I tried to think of who possibly could've taken it.

My phone buzzed as I zipped up my bag. "Eh...He's there already..." I slung my bag over my shoulder then hurried out. Just as I turned around after locking the door, I bumped into someone's chest. "Where are you going?" "Somewhere you're not. Be happy." He held me back.

"I need you to stay home." "Why? So you can punish me for the most ridiculous things?" "No...We need to clean this place. Thoroughly." He must have hit his head or took some kind of pills. "Are you sick? Since when do you care about our state of living?"

"Just stay home." "Sorry, I need to go out. Maybe another time." I felt weird. He was being nice to me. Something had to be up. He's never nice without having ill intent. I quickly sent Seunghyun a text, letting him know I was on my way and to keep her entertained.

"Jorin, my favorite person." "Ugh, stop." She stood then handed me a piece of paper. "Don't ever make me wait with this guy ever again. His jokes are so dry." "You love Seunghyun though." "Until he started cracking jokes." She patted my shoulder then left the park.

"You said keep her entertained." "Yet you did the opposite. Anyway, we have his number." "Who's?" "Hakjin." "Doesn't he go to our school? Why couldn't we just go ask him?" "You know nothing." "Obviously, so answer me." I sighed as I sent the text.

"Approaching him in public is an automatic shut down. So you either reach him digitally or meet in private." "That's weird." "Like you're one to talk." My phone vibrated and I quickly looked down. "He's in." "So, what's gonna happen now?"

"Dongil will forever be labeled the school gay." "Won't he be bullied for it...?" "That's his problem. He shouldn't have messed with you." I noticed Seunghyun looked unsure. "Are you having second thoughts?" "No, I'm just worried about something..." "What?"

He leaned forward slightly then looked at me. "What if he commits suicide?" "Then he commits suicide. What do you expect me to do about it?" "Eric, you aren't that heartless..." "So you are having second thoughts." "Eric-" "I did all of this for you to change your mind?"

He held me by my arm firmly. "Eric, I'm not changing my mind, I'm trying to change yours. Won't guilt eat at you if you found out he killed himself because of your rumor?" He was looking at me with serious yet pleading eyes. "I won't, but if you really want this..."

I sighed then canceled everything with Hakjin. Naturally he wasn't pleased, but Seunghyun seemed to have regained some life. "Thanks." "You know I can't stand to see you upset. Now, your living situation..." He frowned. "Think Han's family will let you stay?"

"Eh...but she broke up with me." "Call her." I quietly watched as he talked on the phone with her. He hung up then gave me a small smile. "She said she'd call if they say yes or text if they say no." "Things aren't so bad now, huh?" "Thanks, Eric..." He gently nudged me.


	16. 15

[선]  
I sat at the table as I did my homework. "I know what you did..." I could no longer focus. I was torn between telling him and keeping it to myself. I couldn't stand it any longer and decided to let him know.

He left me on read. He seemed rather upset that I didn't mention it. Was it that serious? I sent a few more messages, hoping he'd respond. An hour passed and it still said delivered. I guessed he was really pissed. I rest my head on my arm in sadness.

"Sun, are you done?" "No..." I closed my books then grabbed a jacket. I quietly closed the front door then left the building for some air. A part of me wanted to go back in as it was dark out and there were so few people out. I looked around before moving.

The wind gently blew as I walked down the side street. It was deafeningly quiet. I started to feel uneasy. I turned around and confirmed no one was behind me. I turned once more then stopped. Someone was up ahead. They weren't there before. I started backing up slowly.

They slowly walked towards then broke into a sprint. I quickly turned around and did the same. Fear and panic rose inside of me as I turned the corner. My movement was halted and I was being pulled back. "Let me go!" I did everything in my power to get away. Nothing worked.

I silently watched as I was carried back down the side street. "Who are you?" A cloth was put over my mouth and nose, making me drowsy and knocking me out.

[에릭]  
I walked into school then noticed people were whispering to each other. A few looked at me before giggling to their friends. I hurried to my locker then saw blown up photos of Sunwoo pasted onto my locker along with papers scattered on the floor. I was too late.

"Well if it isn't the Sunwoo worshipper." I frowned as he came into view. "Very funny, Dongil." He shrugged then threw a paper ball at me. "I haven't seen your precious Sunwoo around. Is he sick?" "I don't know." I straightened up the papers into a neat pile.

I took down the photos then put them underneath the papers. "What a dull reaction." "Looks like we're both the gay guys in school. Fun." I smirked as he frowned. "Have fun with being teased, Dongil. There's no way you can prove your innocence. I made sure of it."

I closed my locker then walked away. "You'll suffer too!" "As if I haven't been since I entered this fucking school!" That had shut him up. It wouldn't be anything new. I was already an outcast in most of the school's eye. "Bro..." "Oh, Seunghyun..."

We sat down at our seats and I could feel his eyes on me. "What?" "Are you and Sunwoo...?" "We're just friends. Close friends." "I see." I kicked him. "You really think I'm gay?" "I mean, I won't judge you if you are. Love who you want."

I frowned, but was happy that he would be accepting of me if I ever went down that path. Not that I would anyway. Class soon started and I reluctantly opened my books.

The school day had gone by quickly and I found myself waiting by my locker for Sunwoo. Seconds instantly became minutes as I waited. "Where is he..." I started wandering around school, looking in places that he would be in. I didn't see him anywhere.

I called his number, but it went straight to voicemail. I sent a text, hoping he'd respond. I grew worried then headed for his aunt's office. She'd know where he was. I opened her door and was surprised to not see her there. "Neither are here..."

I found myself rushing to his apartment. I rapidly knocked on the door while pushing the doorbell. I tried the knob then noticed it was open. I quietly entered, hoping I wouldn't find anything unsettling. I checked all the rooms and confirmed no one was home.

Did they go on vacation? It was too early for that. Maybe they went to visit family. I then realized I didn't know anything about his family. I walked into the living room then noticed his books were out in the open. It looked as if he had just left or something like that.

I checked her room again then noticed a few things didn't look right. A few things were on the floor that usually wouldn't be. "What happened here..." I left their apartment then made my way out of the building. Something didn't sit right with me.

I asked a few people around the building if they've seen either of them. I only received a response from one person. "I saw Sunwoo leave last night. Never came back in." "Not at all?" "Not at all." "Where did he go?" He shrugged. "All I know is that he made a left right there."

I followed the direction that he pointed in and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I noticed a side street then walked down it. I looked around then noticed something in the street. It turned out to just be a rag, nothing of importance.

I picked it up to throw it away then noticed it had a smell to it. "Oh..." It didn't smell like I thought it would. I moved to put it back then noticed something on the ground. "Eh, isn't this..." It was a piece of the mask that the man who grabbed Sunwoo wore.

"Did they get him...?" I had no one to ask. Then it hit me "Youngseul." I sent her a text and waited impatiently. I quickly made my way back to school to go and meet her.

"Youngseul!" "Oh, hey." I took a breather then held onto her for support. "Why'd you need to see me so suddenly?" "You're friends with Sunwoo, right?" "No, acquaintances." "Do you know anything about him? At all?" "Uh..." She looked lost in thought.

"I've met people's parents, but I've never met his. It's weird." "Never ever?" "Never. I honestly think he lives alone. Though, I'm not sure how." I frowned. "So, you don't really know anything..." She shook her head. "Sorry...Oh! Do you have a pen?"

I took out a pen and she wrote down a number on my hand. "Try her." "Her?" "His ex." I frowned. Hearing the word ex kind of hurt. "Thanks." "No problem. I kind of need Sunwoo as he did most of the work. I'm already in deep shit." I rolled my eyes as I typed in her number.


	17. 16

[선]  
I sat at the table as I did my homework. "I know what you did..." I could no longer focus. I was torn between telling him and keeping it to myself. I couldn't stand it any longer and decided to let him know.

He left me on read. He seemed rather upset that I didn't mention it. Was it that serious? I sent a few more messages, hoping he'd respond. An hour passed and it still said delivered. I guessed he was really pissed. I rest my head on my arm in sadness.

"Sun, are you done?" "No..." I closed my books then grabbed a jacket. I quietly closed the front door then left the building for some air. A part of me wanted to go back in as it was dark out and there were so few people out. I looked around before moving.

The wind gently blew as I walked down the side street. It was deafeningly quiet. I started to feel uneasy. I turned around and confirmed no one was behind me. I turned once more then stopped. Someone was up ahead. They weren't there before. I started backing up slowly.

They slowly walked towards then broke into a sprint. I quickly turned around and did the same. Fear and panic rose inside of me as I turned the corner. My movement was halted and I was being pulled back. "Let me go!" I did everything in my power to get away. Nothing worked.

I silently watched as I was carried back down the side street. "Who are you?" A cloth was put over my mouth and nose, making me drowsy and knocking me out.

[에릭]  
I walked into school then noticed people were whispering to each other. A few looked at me before giggling to their friends. I hurried to my locker then saw blown up photos of Sunwoo pasted onto my locker along with papers scattered on the floor. I was too late.

"Well if it isn't the Sunwoo worshipper." I frowned as he came into view. "Very funny, Dongil." He shrugged then threw a paper ball at me. "I haven't seen your precious Sunwoo around. Is he sick?" "I don't know." I straightened up the papers into a neat pile.

I took down the photos then put them underneath the papers. "What a dull reaction." "Looks like we're both the gay guys in school. Fun." I smirked as he frowned. "Have fun with being teased, Dongil. There's no way you can prove your innocence. I made sure of it."

I closed my locker then walked away. "You'll suffer too!" "As if I haven't been since I entered this fucking school!" That had shut him up. It wouldn't be anything new. I was already an outcast in most of the school's eye. "Bro..." "Oh, Seunghyun..."

We sat down at our seats and I could feel his eyes on me. "What?" "Are you and Sunwoo...?" "We're just friends. Close friends." "I see." I kicked him. "You really think I'm gay?" "I mean, I won't judge you if you are. Love who you want."

I frowned, but was happy that he would be accepting of me if I ever went down that path. Not that I would anyway. Class soon started and I reluctantly opened my books.

The school day had gone by quickly and I found myself waiting by my locker for Sunwoo. Seconds instantly became minutes as I waited. "Where is he..." I started wandering around school, looking in places that he would be in. I didn't see him anywhere.

I called his number, but it went straight to voicemail. I sent a text, hoping he'd respond. I grew worried then headed for his aunt's office. She'd know where he was. I opened her door and was surprised to not see her there. "Neither are here..."

I found myself rushing to his apartment. I rapidly knocked on the door while pushing the doorbell. I tried the knob then noticed it was open. I quietly entered, hoping I wouldn't find anything unsettling. I checked all the rooms and confirmed no one was home.

Did they go on vacation? It was too early for that. Maybe they went to visit family. I then realized I didn't know anything about his family. I walked into the living room then noticed his books were out in the open. It looked as if he had just left or something like that.

I checked her room again then noticed a few things didn't look right. A few things were on the floor that usually wouldn't be. "What happened here..." I left their apartment then made my way out of the building. Something didn't sit right with me.

I asked a few people around the building if they've seen either of them. I only received a response from one person. "I saw Sunwoo leave last night. Never came back in." "Not at all?" "Not at all." "Where did he go?" He shrugged. "All I know is that he made a left right there."

I followed the direction that he pointed in and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I noticed a side street then walked down it. I looked around then noticed something in the street. It turned out to just be a rag, nothing of importance.

I picked it up to throw it away then noticed it had a smell to it. "Oh..." It didn't smell like I thought it would. I moved to put it back then noticed something on the ground. "Eh, isn't this..." It was a piece of the mask that the man who grabbed Sunwoo wore.

"Did they get him...?" I had no one to ask. Then it hit me "Youngseul." I sent her a text and waited impatiently. I quickly made my way back to school to go and meet her.

"Youngseul!" "Oh, hey." I took a breather then held onto her for support. "Why'd you need to see me so suddenly?" "You're friends with Sunwoo, right?" "No, acquaintances." "Do you know anything about him? At all?" "Uh..." She looked lost in thought.

"I've met people's parents, but I've never met his. It's weird." "Never ever?" "Never. I honestly think he lives alone. Though, I'm not sure how." I frowned. "So, you don't really know anything..." She shook her head. "Sorry...Oh! Do you have a pen?"

I took out a pen and she wrote down a number on my hand. "Try her." "Her?" "His ex." I frowned. Hearing the word ex kind of hurt. "Thanks." "No problem. I kind of need Sunwoo as he did most of the work. I'm already in deep shit." I rolled my eyes as I typed in her number.


	18. 17

I heard the door open and footsteps come into the room. "You don't feel like reading?" "No." "Want to play a game?" I weighed my options then decided it wouldn't be too bad. "Sure." I sat up then watched as he produced Monopoly from behind his back.

"Pay up." He rolled his eyes then handed me the money. I quietly looked at the game then back at him. "Who are you? Usually kidnappers aren't so...caring." "You're a human, a person, not property. And I couldn't bring myself to hurt you..."

His expression was genuine. "Can you at least tell me who you are?" "I can't tell you." "Do you live alone?" "Yeah. In a way." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Let's get back to the game." I frowned as he didn't seem intent on answering me.

I sat by the window as the sky slowly darkened. I wondered what my aunt was doing. Did she really not care? My mind drifted to Eric once more that day. I wondered if he was having fun without me. I hugged my knees close to my chest. He probably didn't care.

I quietly thought of when he left with Seunghyun back in the halls, leaving me with Youngseul. Then again on the roof. Was he trying to pull away from me? Had I become too attached to him? Was being with me suffocating? I rested my head on top of my knees then quietly cried.

[에릭]  
I got off the train then looked around. A part of me wanted to sightsee, but visiting his family was more important. I followed the directions on the app and hoped to get there soon.

I arrived at the front door then rang the bell. "How can I help you?" One of the twins had answered the door. "I heard relatives of Kim Sunwoo lived here...?" He briefly tensed. I was right. "And you are?" "His..." I swallowed my pride then looked at him seriously.

"I'm his boyfriend. He hasn't been to school for a few weeks now. He won't answer his phone and he's not at home. I was hoping you'd know." "Boyfriend...?" "You heard me. Now, do you know where he is?" "No..." "Sure...?" He was crumbling.

He partially closed the door then pulled me away from the house. "I know where he is, but not exactly." "Tell me." He looked nervous. Was it really that bad in telling me? "He's at my grandma's." "I thought she lived with you?" He gave me a confused look.

"Sunwoo told me. Ahaha..." "Did he? The last time we ever saw each other was over a decade ago..." He was now glaring at me. "I might have done a little research on my boyfriend okay?" It felt weird calling Sunwoo my boyfriend, but it felt okay at the same time.

"Well, my grandma's isn't far from here. I can take you, since no one is there right now." "Who kidnapped him?" He started to fidget. "My brother, Shinseo. They decided it was best, since they were so close..." "And you name is?" "Shinho."

We arrived at another home and he proceeded to unlock the door. "I'll stand guard..." "I'm holding you to it." I walked into the home then took in everything. It looked as if someone still lived here. I checked closets and rooms in hopes of locating him.

I couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed then looked up. "What's this...?" There was a lock on the ceiling. I walked back to the front door then inquired about it. "I don't know. I've never seen a lock on the ceiling." "So, you don't have a key?" "Nope."

I stood on a chair as I attacked the lock with a hammer. I heard movement coming from above. It started to give way then finally popped open. I stepped down then pulled on the rope. "An attic...Smart." I climbed the ladder then looked about.

"Sunwoo!" He sat up then crawled over to me. "Am I hallucinating?" "No." I climbed down then motioned for him to do the same. Just as he touched the floor, voices were heard outside. "Quick." I closed the door then hide us in a closet nearby.

I held him close to me as footsteps were heard. "Shinho, go home." "I will, I just...need to get something for grandma..." "Eric..." I turned my head slightly then felt my heart swell slightly. He was close, too close. "What...?" "I think...I know him."

It was hard to concentrate with his face being so close to mine. "You do?" "Yeah..." My body continued to heat up as he pressed himself against me. "Shinho!" There was no response. "Wait 'til grandma hears about this..." The sound of retreating footsteps were soon heard.

I looked at Sunwoo as we quietly stared at each other. "Is it a bit hot in here...?" "Think it's safe to leave?" He reaches for the knob, but I quickly stopped him. "The front door didn't close." "You're right..." I quietly sighed then briefly looked down. I sighed more.

"Are you uncomfortable anywhere...?" I bit my bottom lip as he shifted. "Please, don't move..." "Why?" "Just, don't..." "Eric..." He pulled me into a hug then started to shake. "What...?" "Thank you...for coming..." "Of course..."

The sound of footsteps approaching us worried me to the core. They stopped right by the door. We looked at each other with somber faces. The door never opened. "I guess he really did leave..." Finally, the sound of the front door being locked was heard.

I moved to open the door, but was stopped by Sunwoo. "What if he's trying to trick us again?" "I doubt it." I couldn't help but think Sunwoo made a good point. "Since we're in here...I want to ask something." "Shoot." He shifted his position, causing me further discomfort.

"You okay?" "Wonderful." He looked me over then covered his mouth. "How could you be horny at a time like this?" "Could not..." My face was burning hotter than before. He started to nudge me, asking what I was thinking about. "What was your question?" "Oh, right."

"Why did you come looking for me?" "Because you're a precious friend." "I see..." He backed away from me then sat on the floor. I followed suit then scooted over to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just tired." He was hiding his face from me.

"Did I offend you?" "No." I ruffled his hair then received a pleased moan from him. "Shh." "Sorry..." The door suddenly opened. "Shinho." "Shinho?" "Hey..." "Is it safe...?" "For now. You have a few minutes to get the hell out of here." I wasted no time in grabbing Sunwoo.


	19. 18

[선]  
I panted heavily as we sat down. "Your family is crazy." "Huh...?" What did he mean? "I'm joking. Want water?" "Yes, please. Oh god, please." He slid off his seat then went to purchase water. He handed it to me then rested his head on his arm while watching.

"Feel better?" "Definitely." I handed him the bottle and he swiftly took huge sips. "So much better..." I did the same as Eric then sighed. "Will they come for me again?" "Possibly. Your aunt is missing as well." "What?" He nodded. "Stay with me."

"I don't know. Someone has to watch the place." He laced his fingers with mine, a gesture I had grown used to doing with him. "Please? I won't be able to rest easy without knowing you're okay..." "Okay..." I felt warm and fuzzy inside. What was I experiencing at this moment?

I felt a bit high, just casually holding his hand. "Eric..." "Listening." "I feel so light." "Funny, so do I." I swung our arms as we lazily looked at each other. "We should get going." "Yeah..." We got up from our seats, and I found myself being caught by Eric.

"Can't you get up from a seat correctly?" "Sorry." I pulled away then frowned. What was it? My mood had fell slightly. We walked side by side as we made our way to wherever he was taking us to get back home. "Eric, can I try something?"

"Try what?" I fidgeted as we continued to walk. "Just, something..." He stopped. "What is it?" I pulled him close to me then kissed him. He pushed me away. "What the he'll Sunwoo?" "I..." He walked away in anger. I placed my hand over my heart. The kiss felt good.

The trip back was spent mostly in silence due to what I did earlier. The sun was beginning to set as we were in the home stretch. "Sunwoo." I quietly looked at him. "Sorry." "For?" "Pushing you so hard..." I nodded then looked back out the window.

I then realized I never grabbed my phone, wherever it was. All my contacts, apps, notes, etc. gone. "What's wrong?" "I don't have my phone." "Here. I found it underneath knives in a drawer." "Why were you looking in a knife drawer...?" "Reasons."

I thanked him then slipped it into my pocket. I closed my eyes in hopes of getting rest.

I woke up then saw Eric looking seriously at his phone. "What's wrong?" "We can't go home tonight." "Why...?" "Seunghyun sent this." He showed me the photo. "Oh..." "I'm sure Jorin has space..." "Chisong." "Who?" "My ex." I noticed his brief frown.

"Her parents still like me, I'm sure they'll let us stay over." I gave her a call in hopes that they'd let us stay.

We arrived at her door then waited for someone to open it. "Sunwoo, you're okay!" I caught her in my arms and she hugged me. "Yes, I am." "Can we come in or not?" I frowned at Eric's impatience. "You can go inside." He shoved past us in a huff.

"What's his deal?" "Don't know." I followed her in then smiled. The place hadn't changed. "Oh, let me show you something." She dragged me to her room. "Ta-da!" "Wow. You really did some spring cleaning..." "Turns out I was hoarding things I didn't need. Now it's gone."

[에릭]  
I felt bitter. Why was she clinging to him like that? Why did he let her? He never does that to me. I frowned. I shouldn't be talking. I don't donit either. Seeing her makes me upset. Seeing them together hurts me. I threw a throw pillow at the wall.

"Eric, come!" "Coming!" She opened a door then motioned for us to go in. "Wow, you changed the interior huh?" And they were soon back to discussing things I had no interest in. "Holler if you need anything." She closed the door behind herself. "I'm taking the floor."

I took the blanket and a pillow then lied down on the floor. "Eric..." "Leave me be." I felt an arm drape over me. "I'm sleeping wherever you sleep." "So if I decide to sleep for eternity in water, you'll join me?" "Yes." I turned around to face him. "You're insane."

"Maybe I am, but so are you." I turned back around. He turned me back. "Stop that." "No." He scooted closer to me. My heart was beating heavily. I wanted it to stop. "Sunwoo..." He hummed in response. He was looking at me expectantly. I cupped his face then kissed him.

I didn't know what I was doing. My mind and body were working against each other. He pulled me closer and deepened it. I felt as if my heart would explode. I couldn't handle it. I pulled away. "I'm sorry..." I quickly stood up and left the room. I was so confused.

"Hey, are you going out?" "Yeah." I put on my shoes then dabbed at my eyes as I left.

[선]  
I gently touched my lips then sat up. He kissed me. I couldn't believe it. My heart had beat wildly. It was then I had become aware of what I was feeling. These were the same feelings I had when I fell for Chisoo. I was falling for Eric. A male.

I quickly left the room then sought out Chisoo. "Hey, what's the rush?" "Where did Eric go?" "He went out. I don't know why..." I hurried to the front door then put on my shoes. "Don't you need-" I closed the door behind me. "...a jacket..."


	20. 19

I looked around for Eric as I jogged around. I doubted he was familiar with the area and might've gotten lost. I dialed his number and waited. And waited. And waited. No answer. I tried multiple times, then finally got through. "Where are you?"

I peeked into the store and saw his smaller figure looking at keychains while on the phone. "I'm hanging up now." I hung up then watched as he sighed. He looked upset and unhappy. I pushed the door open then saw Eric look in my direction.

"You got here quick..." "I'm familiar with the area." He didn't lift his head to talk to me. "Eric..." "What?" "Why did you run away?" "I needed air." I frowned. It seemed as if I'd have to drag the truth out of him. "That can't be all." "It's the truth."

"I'll have you sleep outside if you don't tell me the truth." "Then I'll sleep outside." He was being unnecessarily stubborn. "I'll drop out of school and become a drug dealer then." He started to laugh. "Your threats are adorable." I was annoyed. "Just tell me you midget."

"What did you call me?" "A midget." He dragged me outside then hit my arm. Twice in the same spot. "Don't you dare call me that again." "Only if you tell me." He rolled his eyes then turned away from me. "I'm scared. I don't know anything anymore."

His tone was sad and it cracked a few times. Was he going to cry? "I just...I don't know what to do. I'm feeling so much and I always believed I was straight. But I just look at you and I melt. I want to hug you and kiss you and-" He broke down in tears.

"I've never felt this way before...I'm so scared, Sunwoo." I gently wiped his face. "I'm scared too...I've never felt this way either...I hadn't felt that rush, that excitement since Chisoo. And it all cane back when we kissed." I wasn't sure if it was okay to hold him.

He suddenly buried his face in my chest as he continued to sob. "Did you just confess to me...?" "I could ask you the same thing, Eric." We remained silent as we stood there in front of the store. "If you want, we can try this dating thing for real...?"

He looked up at me as he wiped his face. "I don't know...I...I think I need time..." "Then we'll wait." "Can I get a hug...?" I wrapped my arms around him then swayed around in a circle. "Feeling better?" "Somewhat." "Let's head and get some sleep. Refresh our minds and bodies."

He silently reached for my hand then stuffed it in his jacket pocket. "Let's not sleep on the floor..." "Sounds good." "And can we talk about my story?" "You have it with you?" "Yeah...Seung told me to bring it..." "Then I can't wait to see your new additions."

[에릭]  
I watched him quietly as he read it. "It's so weird that I can relate heavily to this story." "Is that so..." I wasn't sure when I'd tell him about it being based off of us. I decided to say something now, I had hidden it long enough. "Sunwoo..."

"Yep?" He looked at me so innocently. "Don't look like that..." "Like what?" "That..." "Well sorry for my natural face." I rubbed my cheek then sighed. "I have a confession." "Go on." I held the story then smiled softly. "This story is based off of us."

"Really...?" "Yeah...I made it more dramatic I guess." "I figured it was based off of us. It basically retold everything, but more extra." I laughed then felt his hand on my back. "I really like it, but I do have a question." "Shoot." "When will it end?" I didn't have an answer.

"Well, you don't have to answer now. Let's get some sleep." He placed my papers off the side then turned his back to me. "Goodnight..." "Sleep tight." I snuggled further into the blanket then stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep.

I tried different methods, but none of them seemed to work. Sunwoo turned over in his sleep then rested his arm on my stomach. I gently moved it then turned away from him. "Eric..." The hairs on my body rose as his low raspy voice filled my ears.

"Yes...?" "Can't sleep?" "I can, just...late night thinking." I felt him pull me close to the point that my back was against his chest. "Try now..." I closed my eyes then felt the rhythm of his chest rising and deflating. Without even realizing, I had been lulled to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw red. It was Sunwoo's shirt. I sat up then felt his arm slid off of me. I rubbed my eyes in hopes of getting rid of the sleepiness. I yawned then heard the door open. "Oh, one of you is awake. Great." She looked too happy this morning.

"Well, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Sunwoo knows where everything is, so..." I frowned. I hated this place. "I'm off to school. Rest well you two." She closed the door, causing Sunwoo to turn in his sleep. I felt threatened by her presence.

I silently watched TV as I ate. "There you are." He sat down next to me with his own plate. "Here I am." I wasn't in the mood for talking, and I was happy that he could understand that, or so I thought. "So, are we clear to go back to your place today?"

I didn't answer him. "Do we need to stay another day...?" I turned up the volume on the television. "Eric, say something." "Something." I swiftly dodged his attempts to hit me. "Why are you being difficult so early?" I stayed quiet. "Fine."

I sighed then turned off the TV. He hadn't come out of the room for a while. I cracked the door open then a bit more to see better. "Sunwoo?" No answer. "Sunwoo?" No answer. I opened the door then frowned. He wasn't in the room. I checked everywhere. He wasn't in the house.


	21. 20

I quickly hurried out in fear that his family might've tracked us. "Please be okay..." I looked around, hoping he hadn't gone far. I started to ask people if they had seen him. No one seemed to. I was at my wits end. Then it hit me. I had his number.

I tapped my foot as I called for the nth time. He finally answered. "Where are you? How could you just walk out, forgetting people are targeting you." I was mad. I had done all that work to get him back and his dumbass out here trying to get himself kidnapped again.

I patiently waited for Sunwoo's arrival. He soon came into view and I instantly ran to him. "Don't just leave like that." Slap. "They could've taken you again." Slap. "Don't ever go out without me. Promise me." "You know what that means...right?"

"Yes. It means we kiss. I don't care. I don't want you outside wandering by yourself." I decided to make the most of it and wrapped my arms around his neck before going in for the kiss. The simple lip touching lip action turned into a battle of dominance, in which I won.

I pulled away then slapped my cheeks. "Sorry, it was just supposed to be a peck..." He cupped my face and smiled sweetly. "I liked it. I want to do it more often with you." My heart swelled. My body was growing warmer. "Me too..." He kissed my cheek before taking my hand.

"Do you remember our first promise?" "No." I looked at him in amazement. "Not at all?" "Nope." "The promise was that you wouldn't tell anyone I was being tutored by you." "Oh, that one..." "Really, thanks for your help then." "No problem. I wanted to become friends."

We looked at each other then laughed. "I guess we got more than we imagined huh?" "Indeed." He pulled me closer as we walked back into the building. Little did we know we were being watched from a distance.

[선]  
I quietly wrote down his name in hopes of remembering. "Shinho...the name sounds familiar, but different..." I continued to write his name with different symbols. "Shinseo...?" I stared at the name. "Shinseo..." It felt too familiar for my liking.

I quickly hid the paper as Eric had entered the room. "Watching porn?" "Yes. Yes I was." He gave me a weird look before collapsing onto the bed. I couldn't possibly tell him I was consistently writing names over and over. He'd find it weird. I already found it weird.

"So, what were you watching? Twink gets his ass rammed by his daddy?" "Eric!" My face was burning. "Bold of you to assume I haven't watched it myself." I blinked rapidly as he started laughing hard. "Your expressions are priceless. Oh my god, I need to photograph them."

"It's not funny." He wouldn't stop laughing. "Stop..." I hid my face then heard his laughter cease. "Are you upset?" "Maybe..." I felt him wrap his arms around me then rest his head atop my own. "I'm sorry." "That's not enough." "Then what would be?"

"Kiss me." I felt him stiffen. Maybe I had asked too much if him. "I'm joking. Apology accepted." "Sunwoo, sit up." I reluctantly did as he asked then felt him turn my seat around. "What? I already accepted your apology." "You don't look happy." "What do you mean?"

He pointed to my eyes. "They're sad." "No they're not..." He straddled me then searched my face. "What?" "Nothing." We has been in this position before, but now feels completely different than back then. Maybe it was the desire that loomed around us.

I connected my lips with his and felt relieved when he gave me entrance. I felt my hunger rising the longer I kissed him. I left his lips and started to leave kisses along his jawline then his neck. He wasn't resisting either. "Eric..." "Yeah?"

I quietly looked at him then briefly bounced him on my lap. "Sunwoo..." "We don't have to." "I may live dangerously, but condoms are a must. Diseases just ain't it, you know?" "You just called me diseased." "I did not." We bickered back and forth for at least a minute.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I could have worded it better." "Thank you." I sighed as the mood had completely vanished. Maybe it was for the best. "We should get going..." "We're in the clear?" He nodded as he slid off my lap. I missed his warmth.

We arrived at his home and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Is your dad home?" "He shouldn't be." He opened the door then walked in. I followed behind him, still feeling worry inside me. "Are you sure he's not?" "Yes, I'm sure."

He sat me down on his bed then left the room. I sighed then looked out the window. I then heard the door close. "Eric?" I looked towards the door then froze. "You're not Eric." "Certainly not." He slowly approached me and I looked around for something to use.

"Sunwoo, why did you lock the door?" He kept my mouth covered while pinning me to Eric's bed. "Not a word." I tried pushing him off, but his strength was greater than mine. "As long as you comply with everything I say, you won't get hurt."

I stayed quiet as Eric continued to bang on the door. "Good boy..." I was scared. His touch made my skin crawl. I felt disgusting. "You're really soft..." He ran his hands under my shirt causing me to shudder terribly. I wanted him to stop.

"Please..." His hands stopped roaming my body. He stared down at me. "Did you just say something?" I shook my head then felt relieved that he didn't press further. "Sunwoo, open the door!" I shut my eyes and said little prayers in hopes that it wouldn't go as far as penetration.


	22. 21

Just as he started pulling my boxers down, the door suddenly swung open. "What the fuck!?" I stayed put as Eric shoved his father off of me. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at fucking work or something?" "You know I work at home from time to time."

I quietly fixed myself up then moved towards the door. "No, I don't know. You don't tell me shit." I watched them bicker back and forth then quietly gasped as he slapped Eric hard. You could probably hear it all the way in America. "You need to learn your place."

"You expect me to stay quiet when you were basically about to rape my...my boyfriend?" I bit my lip to keep myself from letting out a weird noise. Boyfriend. I knew he probably didn't mean it, but that didn't keep me from feeling happy. "Does it look like I fucking care?"

"This is my roof and my rules. I can do whatever the hell I want." "Why are you so fucking disgusting? Do you know how ashamed I am to have you as a father? Do you even care that other kids in my school push me away cause of this as well?" I felt like I was watching a drama.

"If I ever cared about you, I wouldn't have done such terrible things to you. I wish she took you with her. You're such a fucking burden." No matter how tough Eric was, something like that hurts deep. "I'm the burden huh? So if I died right now? You wouldn't care?"

"Not one bit." He pushed Eric aside then glanced at me before leaving the room. I looked back at Eric who hadn't moved from his spot. "E-" "Now you see the true side of us..." I slowly approached him then placed a hand on his back. "I have no hope left for him, for us."

"Do you really think you can't get through to him...?" "No one can get through to that sick fuck. Why would anyone want to?" I soon hugged him from behind. He was shaking. "I hate him with every fiber of my being...but I care..." "Why?"

"Because, he's my father...I wouldn't be here without him. And even though he had many chances to get rid of me, he didn't. That shows he cares, even if it's just a little. I can't disregard everything he's done." He had a point. Even if his dad was awful, he still kept him.

"I'm sure one day you'll understand each other." He turned around in my arms then hugged me. I pretended to not notice him crying. I waddled is over to his bed then let us fall onto it. "Let's get some rest." "But he's still here..." "I'll lock the door."

[에릭]  
I found myself nestled into his chest as he rubbed my back. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. "I'm not sure if now is a good time to ask..." "What is it?" "When you two were arguing...did you really mean it when you said boyfriend...?"

I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I had forgotten. "I'm just wondering...you don't have to answer..." Did I really mean it? I wasn't even sure myself. It had just rolled off my tongue. I started to feel guilty as I was probably feeding him false hope. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. May I ask one more thing?" "Shoot." "Can we stop by my apartment? I need my books and uniform..." I sat up and he followed suit. "We can go now." "Great." He slid off the bed then headed for the door. "Hey, wait for me. He's still here."

We arrived at his apartment building and I started to feel nostalgic. "Let's quickly go in and out. They may still be after you." He nodded then quickly entered the building. We took the elevator up then walked to his door. He slowly opened the door then pushed it open.

It looked the exact same way I had last seen it. I closed the door behind me then went to her bedroom in hopes of finding something that I couldn't last time. I rummaged through her drawers then found a small notebook. It had small pieces of paper stuck in it.

As I flipped through it, I heard the door close. Did Sunwoo leave before me thinking I had left? I poked my head out and all was silent. "Sunwoo?" No answer. I checked his room, but he wasn't there. I walked to the living room and saw his books were missing.

"I guess he's waiting..." I went back for the small notebook then walked to the front door. I opened it and expected to see Sunwoo waiting for me. He wasn't there. Panic slowly rose inside me as I hoped he was downstairs waiting. I quickly went down the stairs with that hope.

I arrived in the lobby then felt my heart sink. He wasn't there. I called his phone and it instantly went to voicemail. I didn't expect them to strike back so soon. I hurried out the building in hopes of finding them before they disappeared.

I panted heavily as I came to a stop. They were long gone. Something told me that he wouldn't be in the same place he was kept before. Would they hold him hostage in their home or somewhere else like before? I placed my hope in Shinho, hoping he'd know something about it.

I found myself entering school grounds the next day. I felt eyes on me as I walked the halls. It felt different. It wasn't the usual he's trouble looks, they were more i know your secret looks. I looked at them and they swiftly turned away. What had happened while I was away?


	23. 22

I sat down in homeroom and waited for Seunghyun. Seconds turned to minutes and first period was now in full swing. Seunghyun hadn't showed up. I needed to find out why. Was he sick? I sent him a few texts then worried when he didn't respond.

He wasn't sick. Even if he was, he usually replies within two minutes. It had been 10. Class droned on and I was out of the classroom as soon as it had ended.

I looked around and found the person I was looking for. "Hankung." "Oh, Eric..." I pulled her into a classroom then closed the door. "Spill. What happened." "It was Dongil...He started doing things to your locker and said nasty things about you..."

She looked like she had more to say. "Go on..." "Seunghyun he...They fought. It was bad..." I couldn't hide the shock on my face. "How bad...?" "Seunghyun...he was expelled...Dongil got away with just a week suspension. Seunghyun didn't do anything wrong."

She was crying. "Dongil started everything! I shouldn't have let you be nice to him. Make him pay!" I hugged her as she sobbed. "Are you sure...?" "Very. Seunghyun didn't deserve to be expelled." "One more thing." She pulled away then searched my face. "What?"

"Everyone was giggling when I entered school. What was said?" She crossed her arms then sighed. "Dongil. He started more rumors. He said you suck dick for money and sometimes have yourself being recorded while having sex." I frowned.

"I know. He staged some photos and these drama and gossip loving shitheads ate it up. Now the entire student body thinks you're a slut. A gay one." I rolled my eyes then sighed. "I'll make sure he'll never say a word again." "Ah, class will start soon."

She opened the door then pushed me out. "We can talk more during lunch." "Roger." She patted my back before taking off down the hall. I knew back then I shouldn't have let him off easy, not even for Han's sake.

I slid next to her and received looks from her friends. "I invited him. Be nice." They exchanged looks then continued to eat. "So, Dongil is out for the rest of the week and two days next week." "Ah shit." "What?" I looked at her friends then leaned closer to her.

"Sunwoo was kidnapped again. I have to go find him..." She quickly looked at me then frowned. "I don't mean to sound uncaring or rude, but Dongil needs to be dealt with now. He's going to attack people close to us. And he still hasn't given up on me."

"I understand. But, Sunwoo is more important right now..." "I see. Just, don't forget about us." I patted her head then stole a fry from her friend. "Get your own food." "Nah." Hankung slid her lunch over to me before taking out her phone.

[선]  
I moved my body parts then confirmed I was binded. I opened my eyes and was surprised by how dark it was. "Sunwoo." I quickly sat up then looked around. "Who's there?" "Sunwoo, calm down." I was obviously freaking out. I couldn't see anything in the dimly lit room.

I heard clinking growing louder by my side and I swiftly moved in the opposite direction. "Sunwoo, stay still." "Who are you? Stay away." A figure came in view. "Mom...?" She smiled softly. She looked tired. "What happened?"

She shook her head then scooted next to me. "So, your father's side found out about your grandparent's wealth. They want it for themselves. We knew they wouldn't leave us alone and so we wanted you to not have to deal with it. We didn't think they'd go this far..."

"Aunt Maneun..." "She's down here with us. She's asleep right now." I frowned heavily. "So, how have you been all this time?" I sighed then told her everything, not leaving out any detail. "And I was drugged as I was packing my things. Then I woke up here..."

"Ah, Eric sounds special." A blush grew on my face as I looked down. "We're best friends. Of course he's special..." "You used to tell me things, Sun. What's changed?" Despite the situation we were in, I was happy that I was able to joke around with my mom like the old days.

"We're just best friends. The honest truth." "Hm, I can't wait to meet him, if I ever get the chance to." "Even though he used to be a bad student?" "Correct. I want to meet the boy that means so much to my old child." "Geonshi, who are you talking to..."

"Your nephew." Aunt Maneun soon came into view. "Sunwoo, I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything for you..." "It's my own fault. I should've been nicer to you..." She sat on my other side then sighed in relief. "Guess the whole family's here."

"Sunwoo..." I looked at my mom who's face was grim. "I'm not sure what happened to your father. He used to be down here with me, but he suddenly disappeared. A beam of light soon appeared and two people descended stairs. "Then you can stay here with them."

The light disappeared and my mom went over to see what happen. "Honey..." "Ah, Geonshi...They tried to get me to talk." "Did you?" "Nope." "Dad?" He lifted his head then smiled. "Hey kiddo." I had never thought I'd see my parents ever again.

We sat in a circle in silence. None of us knew what to do. "Sunwoo?" "Yeah?" "Eric...is he coming for you again?" "I don't know. I didn't he was last time." I tapped my feet on the floor out of boredom. "Well, I think he might. You do mean a lot to him since you're so close."

"So, what have you all been doing in the meantime...?" "Word games." "It's either that or sleep." "They treated me nicely last time..." "How so?" "They let me roam around, gave me things to do." "I guess they still had a soft spot for you."

"Shinseo. Do you know someone named Shinseo?" "Yeah, he's your cousin. Don't you remember?" "No." They looked at each other with concern. "So there was damage then..." I was beyond confused. "Someone explain?" "You and Shinseo were playing and an accident happened."

I nodded. "You hit your head, but you seemed fine the next day, so we didn't think much of it..." "Do you remember Shinho?" "No, but I met him." "Oh boy..." They then started to tell me memories they had of me playing with the older twins.


	24. 23

"They sound really nice. Do you think they'll help us?" "I don't think so. I think their father blinded them with the promise of money." I looked at my dad who had a somber expression. "Such good kids..." "Maybe I can get through to them. They liked me a lot right?"

"You can try..." Their faves clearly said that they didn't have faith in my plan. "I doubt you all have a better idea. Just trust me." "Do you need us to do anything?" "Let us have our space. Now, when does Shinseo come back?" "In about an hour."

We sat apart then heard a door open. "Hey." "Hey." He squatted by me then held my face. He turned it side to side slowly before letting go. "You're fine." "Wait." He stopped moving. "What?" "Can we talk about the old days? It's been too long since we've seen each other."

"I don't have time." "Please?" "After I check on them." I quietly waited as he glanced over my family. It was weird that he treated me better. "Alright, what is it that you want to talk about?" "I could never understand how we got along so well. What do you think?"

"Chemistry I guess." I nodded then scooted closer. He didn't move. That was a good sign. "How's school? Got a lot of friends?" "I guess. Shinho is annoying as always." "Does he cramp your style?" "Finally, someone who gets it." I was slowly getting to him.

"So, hows your parents' relationship?" "Awful. Mom wants to divorce dad because of this whole ordeal." "How do you feel about it?" He frowned. "I don't really care about anything except the money in the end." "I see..." "What?" "Oh, nothing." "Tell me."

"It's just, what if...they're double crossing you?" I had him. I saw the brief flicker of doubt in his face. "Shut up, they wouldn't." "You never know." He stood up then left quickly. That should be enough. "Wow, when did you learn this?" "I guess from Eric..."

"Who's Eric?" "A trouble student. He was trying to influence our precious Sunwoo." "Well, his influence might just get us out of here." I smirked as my aunt huffed. "I guess you have a point..." I yawned then felt my mom bump me. "Get some rest. We'll keep you safe."

[에릭]  
We laughed as Dongil emptied his locker. "Good riddance." We walked away then felt someone drape their arms over us. "Seung!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek then giggled. The hole in me grew. "Really, thank you Eric. Now we can all get some peace of mind."

"Anything for my friends." We pushed open the doors that led outside. "Are you going to go find Sunwoo now?" "Yeah. He's probably all alone..." My heart hurt at the thought. "Well, why are you still here? Go." She pushed me forward then gestured for me to go.

I hurried home and quickly unlocked the front door, not bothering to take off my shoes. I unlocked his chest then took a few bills. I stuffed it in my pocket then hurried to the train, not bothering to lock the door.

Who would be home at this time? Who would answer if people were home? I had never met Shinseo nor their parents. I started to worry. If only I had Shinho's contact info. I unlocked my phone then went to my gallery. I started to go through the photos I took with Sunwoo.

I stopped at the one we had staged to fool his aunt. Strange how something that was fake then could now be told as true. I ran my fingers over the photo then grabbed at my heart. I couldn't help but think of his smiling face. I missed Sunwoo, my partner in crime.

I got off at the stop then made my way to their home. Dusk had long since settled in as I hurried along. I started creating scenarios in my mind for whoever answered the door.

I collected myself then rang the doorbell. "How can I help you?" "I was told that family of Kim Sunwoo lives here? He hasn't been to school, and his aunt seems to be away. Would you happen to know where he is?" "No." He closed the door in my face.

I rang the bell again, but was met with a younger face. "Shi-" He closed the door behind him then ushered me up the block a bit. "Why are you here at this time of night?" "To find my boyfriend." It easily rolled off my tongue. I was going to have to get used to it at this point.

"He's not with you?" "No." "They went behind my back..." "What a loving family, hm? They say family will always have you back, but is that necessarily true?" Manipulating him would be a walk in the park. I wondered if his brother would be just as easy.

"Also, Shinseo and my dad frequent the basement a lot. I don't know what they're doing down there. For all I know they could be watching porn." "I'd rather not have that mental image." "Sorry." "Has your brother always had a soft spot for Sunwoo?" "Yeah."

"Ever since our aunt first brought him over, Shinseo couldn't get enough of him." "What about you?" "I couldn't care less. I don't have interest in babies. Ah, it's getting late. I need to get back. Here." He took out a pen and wrote on my hand. "My number."

He placed something cool in my hands. "Go stay at our grandma's. No one will be over there anymore." "Thanks?" "I just want this madness to be over. His grandparents left the money for Sunwoo only. It was even stated in the will. My family is ridiculous..."


	25. 24

I pushed open the front door then searched for a light switch. I changed my mind as it would bring attention to the house. I carefully felt my way around, hoping to make it up the stairs in one piece. I took cautious steps as I ascended the stairs.

I eventually found a bedroom then looked around. It was simple. I flopped onto the bed then closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I should've closed the door that night.

I woke up and found myself sneezing and scratching my body. "Oh god..." My skin was red and blotchy. My nose was in immense pain. I was having an allergic reaction. "But I don't see it anywhere..." It soon darted out from under the dresser and out the door.

"Little shit-" As much as I wanted to kill it, I wasn't in any condition to do so. It must've been close to me in order to do this much damage to me. It seemed as if the world was trying to keep me away from him. "Guess he'll have to wait..."

[선]  
I coughed quietly as someone had opened the door. It wasn't Shinseo. "Getting cozy down here huh?" He approached me. I hid myself from his sight. "Don't want to talk to your uncle huh?" "You're not an uncle. Uncles don't do things like this to people."

"Eh, seems like they raised you right. Anyway, none of you will be leaving until you cough up the account details." "I guess we'll be here for the rest of our lives." "You're so stubborn and selfish!" "You're the selfish one! And you're trying to be a thief!"

They bickered back and forth before he finally got physical. "Mom!" "She's fine. You act as if I hit her with a metal pipe." He soon left and we all scooted over to check on her. "It's fine. Just stings." "Men should never hit a woman. And vice versa."

"That's no man, that's a creature." I looked at my dad who seemed the most concerned out of all of us. "Sunwoo, we need you to convince Shinseo stat." "I'll try, but I don't know how effective it'll be..." The door opened and we scattered. "It's Shinseo."

He checked the others before coming over to me. "Shinseo, hey." "Hey. Are you getting enough?" "No, not really." "I'll bring more then." "Shinseo, you have to get us out of here. Your dad is beating us." His eyes widened. "He's what?" "Yes. You believe me, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Tell you what, I'll go ask-" "No!" "No?" "I don't want you to get hurt. Don't ask him anything. Just free us soon. Please." I pretended to cry. "I want my normal life back. I miss my friends." He was eating up my garbage acting.

"Okay...But it'll have to be in the dead of night. I'll get Shinho to help." "Thank you, Shinseo. This is why I love you the most. I'd hug you but..." He hugged me instead. "I'm sorry lil cuz...I never thought we'd get you involved..."

Night had fallen and I found myself being roused from slumber. I felt a hand roaming my body, causing me to be on alert. "It's just me. I'm trying to find your restraints." He eventually found them and began to free me. I was soon able to stand stretch out.

I helped him free my family then gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. You really are the best." I followed them upstairs then noticed Shinho wasn't with us the entire time. Just as I went to step out the door, I was pulled back and shut off from my family. "Sh-" He silenced me.

I found myself in his room sitting on his bed as he went through his drawer. "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? I can't let go of you." He pulled out clothes then handed them to me. "Go take a shower." "How are you so sure I won't run?" "I know you."

He ended up following me into the bathroom anyway. "Can I undress in private?" "As if I hadn't changed your diapers." I frowned as I slowly stripped. "Can you at least turn around? It's embarrassing." "Eh, but you have such a nice body." He reminded me of Eric's dad.

[에릭]  
My symptoms had mostly disappeared and I was able to move around. I decided to text Shinho and see what was going on. "They're gone...?" I quickly asked about Sunwoo. "He's still there..." I was ready to throw down with Shinseo.

"You're here." "Where's his room?" "Up there. I need to get going. Class is in half an hour. Lock up when your done and leave the keys here." "Got it." He closed the door and I made my way upstairs. I opened the door and saw Sunwoo sitting on the bed. "Sun?"

"What are you doing here?" "Why else would I be here?" "But he-" The door opened. "Who are you and how did you get in?" "None of your business. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking him with me." "Not if you can't get past me." "Please, don't-"

I sat on top of him as I pinned his arms down. "Sun, run." I heard the door open and quick footsteps on the stairs. "I don't know what your deal is, but Sunwoo belongs to me only. I don't want to see any of you near him again, or else I'll end you." I meant every word I said.

I hit him in the face then stepped on his chest a few times. "Next time, I'll make sure I'm armed." I walked out the room then hurried out to meet Sunwoo. "Eric!" "Later." I grabbed his hand and ran far from the house.


	26. 25

"Ah, isn't this the same place?" I looked it over then agreed. It was the same convenience store. We took a break and regained our strength. "Let's not dawdle this time." "Right."

We sat on the train then I felt something hit my shoulder. He had fallen asleep. Did he stay up all night? I continued to look out the window as we made our way home.

I fished around for his keys and was surprised to have found them. I opened the door to the apartment then walked in with the sleeping Sunwoo. His aunt was there. "Ms. Seuk?" She looked up then practically jumped out of her seat. "Sunwoo..."

A door opened and two more adults came over to us. "Thank you so much for bringing him..." "I'm guessing you're Eric?" "Yeah...how do you know my name?" "Our son told us all about you." "I'll get going..." I placed his keys down then walked to the door.

A part of me was hoping no one would be there, but I was happy that someone was. I was happy that he was finally back where he belongs. I figured it was time I did the same.

[선]  
I walked into school with high spirits then felt everyone looking at me. Soon they crowded around me asking if I was okay. "Hey, has anyone seen Eric?" "Principal's office." "Why?" "Dunno." I hurried to the new principal's office to find out.

Just as I arrived, Eric was exiting. "What was that about?" He shoved me as he walked past me. "Eric-" "Do I know you?" It hurt. "What do you mean...? Of course you do." "I don't forget faces easily." The pain was unbearable. "Sunwoo. Kim Sunwoo..." "Doesn't ring a bell."

I stood there dumbfounded. It was as if his memories had just up and vanished. I wasn't going to let it end like this. I grabbed him tightly by the wrist and dragged him to the roof.

"Let me go!" I only let go once we got closer to the ledge. "What are you doing? How can you just act like you don't know me?" "What do you mean act? I seriously don't know you!" I sighed and blinked back my tears. I was getting frustrated. "You're lying."

"I'm not." I pulled him closer to me then locked his gaze with mine. "Please be honest..." I could feel him trembling. "Eric..." He started to cry. He silenced me with a kiss. I held him tight as I returned the gesture. Everything about this felt right.

He pulled away then wiped his face. "I wanted you to have your old life back. The one where I didn't exist..." "Who said I wanted that? I'm content with any life that has you and me as close friends in it." "Close friends..." "Best friends?" He shook his head.

"Let's be lovers." "Are you sure...?" "Yes. You drive me crazy. Even just seeing your backside gets my heart going." He put my hands over his heart. "If I can't have you, this might as well just stop altogether." "Don't say that." We started to laugh.

"So how does it feel to love a male?" He looked lost in thought. "Not really any different." "It's like dating a female, except the only form of penetration is anal." "Oh my god, Sunwoo." "What? I'm ready whenever. I've done my research." "Let's wait 'til we're older."

I nodded as he swung our arms back and forth. "You become so soft when we're alone." "Because I no longer feel that I have to keep my guard up around you. I can finally be me." "I wouldn't want you to be anything other than yourself." He pulled me in for kiss as the bell rang.


End file.
